Nur ein Regentropfen in der Wüste
by Donnfindel
Summary: Wie weit würde ich gehen um meinen Freund zu retten? Wieweit würde er gehen um mir zu helfen? Würde ich das gleiche für ihn tun wie er für mich?
1. Vorwort

**Autor**: Donnfindel

**Titel:** Nur ein Regentropfen in der Wüste

**Inhalt:**  Wie weit würde ich gehen um meinen Freund zu retten? Wieweit würde er gehen um mir zu helfen? Würde ich das gleiche für ihn tun wie er für mich? 

"Ja, das würdest du tun. Ganz ohne Zweifel!" Sagte er ohne jedes zaudern zu mir. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich meinen Gedanken eine Stimme gegeben hatte. Aber ich bemerkte mit einem mal das man keine Jahrtausende braucht um sich klar zu werden wer die echten Freunde waren. Auch war ich froh das seine Antwort mit meiner, unausgesprochenen, identisch war.

**Genre:**  Eigentlich ja Freundschaft

**Ratering:** R wegen Verletzung und ernstes Thema

**Feedback:** Immer erwünscht und gerne gesehen, vor allem kritischere, und deshalb an TajaraMel@web.de zu schicken, oder einfach ein Review hinterlassen. 

**Disclaimer****/Author's Notes: Selbst verständlich gehört alles was mit Herr der Ringe zu tun immer noch Tolkien. Ich habe mir lediglich seine Charaktere ausgeliehen. Sie gehören ihm und niemandem sonst. Die Idee der Geschichte und neuen Charaktere gehören mir! Ich verbitte mir das sie ohne mein Wissen irgendwo anders auftauchen. Aber fragen kann man mich ;-)**

Natürlich möchte ich mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen. Sie wurde geschrieben um zu unterhalten und nachdenklich zu machen. Und ebenso weil ich gerne Geschichten lese die so eine etwas gewähltere Wortwahl haben. Was ja leider nicht oft vorkommt. 

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei meinem Betaleser bedanken. Ich möchte nicht wissen wie oft er beim korrigieren meiner Geschichte schreiend zusammengebrochen ist. Fühlen dank, oh du geduldiger ;-)

In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß meiner Geschichte. Bin gespannt ob sie euch gefällt.


	2. Mit dem wissenden Blick der Siegerin

Tja das mit diesem Upload ist so ne Sache. Ich habe LEICHT mit FanFic.net gekämpft, bzw mit der Technik und der englischen Sprache. Ich war schon ziemlich stolz darauf es überhaupt geschafft zu haben die Geschichte zu kreieren!!

Ja, Mystic da kommt noch mehr…;-)

**Mit dem wissenden Blick der Siegerin**

Langsam und vorsichtig näherte er sich seiner Beute. Es bewegte sich nicht ein Blatt als er sich zwischen Buschwerk und Gestrüpp vorbei zwängte. Der Wind wehte ihm mit einem leisen flüstern ins Gesicht, er freute sich schon auf die Tafel auf der das Fleisch dieser gehuften Schönheit, dieser Braut des Waldes, liegen würde. Obwohl er schon den ganzen Tag ihren Spuren folgte wurde es ihm nie langweilig. Sie war eine Meisterin des schnellen Laufes, doch ihn abzuhängen, hatte sie nicht geschafft. Er war ihr gefolgt wie ein Bluthund seiner Beute. Alle Sinne nur darauf aus nicht die Spur zu verlieren. Durch Bachläufe und steinigen Grund, über Lichtungen kurzen Grases und durch Gestrüpp, welches fast das Licht aussperrte, ebenso durch Heidegras und Buschwerk.

Jetzt wurde sie so langsam müde. Sie hielt nun öfters an, um zu verschnaufen, doch immer, wenn er sich nah genug an ihr befand, um den tödlichen Pfeil zu ziehen, sprengte sie wieder davon, und die Jagd begann von neuem!

Er fragte sich, ob es auch dieses mal so sein würde. Seine Position war fast perfekt. Er sah sie zwischen den Zweigen hindurch: fast war sie nur ein kleiner, brauner Schemen, und doch erkannte er jedes Detail an ihr. Er blickte zum Boden, der sich drei Schritt unter ihm befand. Wie gesagt, seine Position war fast perfekt. Aber in der Eile fand sich nichts anderes als die kräftigen Äste dieses Baumes. Der Boden war übersät mit trockenen Blättern, und er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. `Jetzt versuche ich erneut mein Glück.' Ohne seinen Blick von der Hirschkuh zu nehmen, zog er den Pfeil völlig geräuschlos aus seinem Köcher. Jahrhunderte lange Erfahrung hatte diese Bewegung ebenso natürlich werden lassen wie das Atmen. 

Sein Körper war angespannt; sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Vorsichtig legte er den Pfeil ein und zog die Sehne durch. Plötzlich hob sie den Kopf und sein Pfeil verließ mit einem leisen surren seine Hand. Sie sprengte davon, und sein schon so sicher geglaubter Schuss verfehlte sie buchstäblich um Haaresbreite. Er schaute ihr verärgert und ein wenig enttäuscht hinterher, um dann, kaum einen Herzschlag, nachdem sein Pfeil den Bogen verlassen hatte, zu folgen. `Ich lasse dich nicht entkommen, meine schnelle Schönheit´ dachte er mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen. Und lief ihr, mit einer Leichtigkeit, die selbst Seinesgleichen überraschen würde, über die Äste der Bäume nach. Kein Wunder, das die Sterblichen sie für Geister oder ähnliches hielten. 

Ungefähr dort, wo sie gestanden hatte, um so trügerisch auf ihn zu warten, berührten seine Füße nun wieder den Boden. Donnfindel wollte ihr folgen, doch etwas in seinem Augenwinkel ließ ihn zögern. Er wendete den Blick und erkannte den Grund, warum sein Schuss fehlte. Ihm blieb gerade noch genug Zeit, um sich unter dem ungestümen Schwerthieb des Orks zu ducken. Gleichzeitig zog er einen neuen Pfeil und Schoss ihn dem nächsten heranstürmenden Ork in die Kehle. Auch der zweite Schuss traf tödlich, doch begann er sich zu fragen, wie er sie auf Abstand halten sollte. Es waren ihrer zu viele, und sie kamen zu schnell auf ihn zu. Schneller, als er schießen konnte. Seine Waffe war ein Speer, doch zur Jagd in dichtem Wald war er nicht geeignet, und so befand sich an seiner Hüfte nur ein Messer. Er bereute bitterlich, dass er nicht wenigstens einen Langdolch bei sich trug. Der Elb konnte nicht genau sagen, wie er sich ihrer doch erwehren konnte. Donnfindel fand sein Ziel, egal ob mit dem Pfeil oder in höchster Verzweiflung mit dem Messer. Nach und nach fielen die Orks. Und nur ein schmerzhafter Hieb, der seine Hüfte streifte forderte auch Blut von ihm. Der Rest des Blutes, das seine Kleidung besudelte, stammte von den Entarteten. Er sah sich mit schnellem Atem die Gefallenen an. Was hatten sie hier zu suchen? Zumal noch vor dem Untergang Anors? Gut, es dämmerte, aber normalerweise blieben diese lichtscheuen Kreaturen solange in ihren Schlupflöchern, bis sich das Sonnenschiff mit keinem Stahl mehr zeigte? Nun, seine hart erkämpfte Jagdbeute war verloren. Aber wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er sie doch noch kriegen. Er sollte eigentlich nach Imladris zurück und von diesem Vorfall berichten. Aber andererseits, vor Einbruch der Nacht schaffte er es wirklich nicht mehr zurück. Dann konnte er genauso gut noch die Jagd zu Ende bringen. Er wischte also sein Messer an einem Orkfetzen sauber und steckte es zurück in die Scheide seines Gürtels. Bereit zum gehen und schon halb wieder hinter der Hirschkuh herlaufend drehte er sich um. 

Und blickte direkt in das hässliche, schmerzverzerrte Gesicht eines Orks! Er versuchte, zurück zu springen und dem Speer, den dieses Geschöpf in Händen hielt und nun in seine Richtung stieß, nicht begegnen zu müssen. Rückwärts stolpernd bewegte er sich von dem Ork weg, der ihm voller Mordlust folgte. In seiner Verzweiflung griff der Elb nach unten auf den Boden, um eines der Orkschwerter aufzuheben und sich damit zu behaupten. Ihn widerte allein der Gedanke an das krumme Schwert an. Aber was hatte er schon für eine Wahl? Der Ork stieß erneut zu, und gerade rechtzeitig konnte der Elb diesen Stoß zur Seite schlagen. Und noch einmal versuchte der Ork, sich dieses spitzohrigen, verfluchten Bastards zu entledigen. Er stieß zu, und geschickt wich der halb am Boden kniende diesem Schlag aus, so dass nur seine Wange gestreift wurde. Der Elb spürte deutlich das Brennen in seinem Gesicht und versuchte, sich nicht vorzustellen welche schmerzen er gehabt hätte, wenn der Ork sein gewünschtes Ziel voll getroffen hätte.

Mit einem wuchtigen Hieb schlug er auf den Schaft des Speeres ein, welcher daraufhin in zwei ungleiche Hälften brach. Der Ork ließ mit der Rechten den kurzen Schaft los, der in seiner Hand übrig geblieben war, und schlug mit ihr dem schwarzhaarigen Elbenbastard mitten in das hübsche Gesicht. Dieser wurde von der Wucht des Schlages nach hinten geworfen und flog hart gegen den Stamm eines Baumes. Der Ork, seine Chance erkennend, sprang ihm hinterher, den verkürzten Speer fest in beiden Händen haltend. Der Elb schwang noch das in seiner Hand befindliche Schwert, doch er verfehlte die anvisierte Kehle. 

Ein die Sinne betäubender Schmerz, der ihm die Luft aus den Lungen trieb, gesellte sich zu der entstellten Orkfratze, die höhnisch grinsend direkt vor seinem Gesicht zum Stehen gekommen war. Er spürte den Speer in seinem Körper, und er spürte, wie warmes Blut an Rücken und Brust herunter lief. Seine Finger wurden taub und das Schwert fiel ihm dumpf aus der Hand. Der Ork grinste siegessicher und begann, den Speer in der Wunde des Elben zu drehen. 

Donnfindel kämpfte um sein Bewusstsein und mit dem Schrei der Agonie, der sich in seiner Kehle befand und bereit war, beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Schwäche aus ihm heraus zu brechen. Er wollte diesem Vieh nicht noch diese Genugtuung schenken: „Du wirst mich niemals schreien hören, Ork!" Presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. 

„Wirklich? Das lässt sich leicht ..." Der Rest seiner Worte kam niemals. Behinderte doch ein kleines Jagdmesser, das in seiner Kehle steckte, ihn am Leben.  

Jetzt war es an dem Elben zu lächeln. Ein Lächeln dem jegliche Wärme fehlte, während der Ork langsam am Speer zu Boden glitt und sein Leben aushauchte. Donnfindel betrachtete den Ork, wie er tot am Boden lag. Dann zerriss ein Schrei die Stille des Waldes. 


	3. Zwischen bangen und hoffen

@Zitaboril: Danke für das Lob *freu*. Tja, ich und Technik *lieberschweig*. Das mit dem Namen ist auch so ne Sache, ich habe mir lange überlegt ob ich tatsächlich, den Hauptchara mit meinem Nick versehen sollte. Habe mich dann aber dafür entschieden, da diese Geschichte einen nicht ganz alltäglichen Ursprung hat. Wenn es euch interessiert dann kann ich ja am ende der Geschichte ein oder zwei Zeilen darüber verlieren. Und ja, Donnfindel hätte wirklich besser auf seine Umgebung acht geben sollen, aber im Eifer der Jagd…

**Zwischen bangen und hoffen**

Donnfindel holte mühsam mehrmals tief und zitternd Luft. Es hatte gut getan, sich auf diese Weise ein wenig zu befreien. Doch das änderte nichts an seiner Situation. Er versuchte nachzudenken. Was musste er jetzt tun, um am Leben zu bleiben? Er musste nach Imladris. Sein Herr war dafür bekannt, dass er schon so manch tot geglaubten wieder ins Leben zurückgeführt hatte. Und trotz seiner Schmerzen, wusste er eines mit Sicherheit: Er würde dringend Hilfe brauchen, denn seine Chancen standen schlecht, auch nur die nächste Stunde zu erleben. An den Weg zurück dachte er absichtlich nicht. Donnfindel betrachte voll Abscheu die Leiche zu seinen Füssen. Diese Kreaturen waren selbst im tot noch eine Last; denn der stinkende Körper lehnte schwer gegen den Speer und drückte ihn mit ganzer Kraft gegen den Baum. Der Elb versuchte, sein Gewicht ein wenig zu verlagern, um einen Fuß freizubekommen und mit diesem dann den Ork wegzustoßen. Doch er brauchte sich nur Ansatzweise bewegen, um vor Schmerz zu wimmern. Nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen gab er es auf; so groß war seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht. Er war kein Tier. Er konnte sich nicht selbst das Bein abbeißen, um frei zu sein. Er konnte jetzt nur noch hoffen, dass man ihn irgendwann fand, um die Reste seiner Hülle angemessen zu bestatten. Ihn schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass Wölfe an ihm ihren Hunger stillen sollten. Donnfindel versuchte, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, einen anderen Weg übers Meer zu nehmen als den mit Círdans Schiffen. Er fand die Vorstellung nicht tröstend, dass er wohl bald ein paar alte Freunde wieder sehen würde. Freunde, die vor langer Zeit gegangen waren und die er immer noch schmerzlich vermisste. So als wäre es gestern gewesen...

Donnfindel merkte wie er langsam müde wurde. Das Atmen viel ihm immer schwerer. Immer öfter ließ sich sein Geist auf die verlockend schmerzfreie Bewusstlosigkeit ein. Nur Sekunden blieb er dort; das wusste er; aber die Sekunden wurden schnell länger. Alles versuchte, sich dem Schmerz zu entziehen. `Festgenagelt an einem Baum nur einen Tagesmarsch von der rettenden Heimat entfernt´ dachte er voll Bitterkeit, als er sich wieder mühsam den Weg in die Wirklichkeit zurückgekämpft hatte. „Welch' ein Ende", lachte er bitter über sich. Aus dem Lachen wurde ein tiefes Schluchzen, als er nicht mehr die Kraft fand, die Hände am Speer zu halten. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und wartete lauschend auf das Ende. Donnfindel versuchte, sich auf die Geräusche um ihn herum zu konzentrieren, vielleicht würde es dadurch leichter. Mit geschlossenen Augen hörte er den sanften Wind in den Zweigen über sich. Ein paar Mäuse kamen nach dem Lärm des Kampfes nun wieder aus ihren Löchern, und natürlich Vögel. Viele Vögel mit vielen unterschiedlichen Stimmen. Er meinte sogar, den Ruf eines Adlers gehört zu haben; ganz weit entfernt. Aber er war sich dessen nicht sicher. Vielleicht war es aber nur eine Einbildung, die ihn sein verwirrter Geist hören ließ. Er bildete sich ein, noch einmal die Schritte der Orks zu hören, wie sie auf ihn zu gerannt kamen und er; Pfeil um Pfeil verschießend einen Ork direkt vor ihm getötet hatte. Und wie dieser Worte voller Hass - „ ...del" - aus dem blutverschmierten Maul ihm entgegen geworfen hatte. Worte in seiner furchtbaren Sprache, die ihm einen schmerzhaften, qualvollen Tod wünschten, - „Ai, El.....elin, Donn...del......" - und wie er dann nach seinem Arm greifend, gurgelnd vor ihm zusammenbrach. 

Unsanft wurde er gerüttelt, den Speer in seinem Körper missachtend. Langsam lernten seine Augen, zwischen Erinnerung und Wirklichkeit zu unterscheiden. Er erkannte ein Gesicht direkt vor seinem; ein bekanntes, besorgtes. Donnfindel hob matt den Kopf und bemerkte, dass sich irgendetwas unter ihn schob: Etwas Warmes und einigermaßen weiches, das die Schmerzen allerdings wieder aufflammen ließ. Seine verschwitzten, langen dunklen Haare wurden ihm sanft aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. 

Er hörte wie Worte gewechselt wurden. Worte in der Sprache der Elben. Seine Augen nahmen so langsam die Umgebung war, überrascht noch am Leben zu sein. Immer noch halb bewusstlos, versuchte er herauszufinden, wer die Sprecher waren. Ein von hellen, langen Haaren eingerahmtes Gesicht sah ihm direkt in die Augen; fast könnte man meinen in die Seele. 

Fennhír meinte, sein Herz müsse stehen bleiben, als er seinen Freund so an den Baum genagelt vorfand. Er und drei weitere Elben aus Bruchtal waren aufgebrochen, um zum Düsterwald zu reisen; an den Hof König Thranduils, um Fennhírs Verwandte wieder zu sehen. Dann hörten sie aus der Ferne einen Schrei. Fennhír wusste, dass Donnfindel jagen gegangen war. Aber er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er sich so weit von Bruchtal entfernen würde. Donnfindel war nicht zum ersten Mal alleine jagen gegangen. Er galt als einer der Geschickteren unter den Bruchtalelben. Und mit Sicherheit nicht als unerfahren.

Jetzt blickte Fennhír auf seinen Freund, der mehr tot als lebendig war. Und um diesen herum fast ein Dutzend Orks. Ein Speer ragte aus Donnfindels Körper, sein Blut lief auf der Unterseite des Schaftes nach unten und nässte den Boden. Wenn sie ihn nach Imladris bringen wollten, so musste sie ihn vom Baum lösen.

„Donnfindel?"

Der Angesprochene blinzelte langsam ins Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Er versuchte, seine Stimmbänder zu bemühen, doch es kamen nur unartikulierte Laute über seine Lippen; weswegen er langsam nickte, um Fennhír verstehen zu geben, dass er verstand. Fennhír betrachtete seinen Freund mit Augen, in denen nicht geringerer Schmerz stand, als in denen von Donnfindel. Zwei der Begleiter Fennhírs hatten in der Zwischenzeit die Umgebung gesichert. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen. Der dritte, Hitheithel, hatte eines seiner Knie unter Donnfindel geschoben, sodass dieser nun darauf saß; die Brust entlastend. Unendlich vorsichtig nahm Fennhír den Ork vom Speer und diesen langsam aus der Erde. Trotz aller Vorsicht wandte sich der Verletzte unter Schmerzen. Ellethron drückte Fennhír einen dickeren, kurzen Ast in die Hand. Fennhír blickte Donnfindel tief in die braunen Augen: „Du weißt, was wir tun müssen, mein Freund?" Donnfindel schluckte schwer, nickte dann aber ergeben. 

„Vergib mir" hauchte Fennhír, als er seinem Freund den Ast zwischen den Kiefer legte, seine Hände um den Speer schloss und diesen vorsichtig aus dem Baum zog...

Donnfindel glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren, als Fennhír sich daran machte den Speer langsam aus dem Baum zu hebeln. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon einiges an Schmerzen erlebt, aber noch nie so etwas! Hatte er geglaubt der schmerz sei nicht mehr zu steigern, so wurde er nun eines besseren belehrt. Er spürte, wie der Speer sich in ihm bewegte und wie jemand erstickt schrie, Todesqualen erleidend. Wie ein Faustschlag gegen die Seele, katapultierte der Schmerz ihn in ein Reich, in dem er pure Agonie mit jedem Herzschlag neu erlebte. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden wünschte er sich von allen Dingen in der Welt den Tod am meisten. Erst jetzt, da das feste Band seiner Seele zerfaserte, registrierte er, dass der Schrei, der noch immer erklang, sein eigener war. Das Band lockerte sich ein wenig mehr, und der Schmerz wurde zu einem dumpfen Pochen. Immer noch heftig, aber irgendwie leichter zu ertragen. 

„Donnfindel? Kannst du mich hören?" 

„Ja... ich höre dich, Fennhír" Kam die gehauchte Antwort.

„Halte durch, mein Freund, bitte!" flehte Fennhír. „Wir sind auf den Weg nach Imladris." 

Diese Worte vernahm Donnfindel schon nicht mehr. 

Die Elben hatten ihn in eine eilig improvisierte Trage gebettet, die sie wiederum zwischen ihre Pferde gespannt hatten. Fennhír lief dicht daneben und betrachtete voll Sorge das bleiche, verschwitzte Gesicht seines Freundes. Sie hatten versucht, die Wunde um das kurze Speerstück, welches sie hatten stecken lassen, zu verbinden. Fennhír hatte seine Kleidung, die er zum wechseln mitgenommen hatte, in Streifen geschnitten und die Verletzung seines Freundes so fest einbandagiert, wie es möglich war. Trotzdem ließ sich das Blut nicht stoppen. Der Verband war jetzt schon durchtränkt. Und der Weg nach Imladris war noch nicht geschafft. Fennhír bat Brethilas, nach Imladris voraus zu reiten. Jede Sekunde, die nicht verschwendet wurde, half mit Donnfindels Überlebenschancen von `unmöglich´ auf `unwahrscheinlich´ zu erhöhen. 

Fennhír ließ seinen beiden verbleibenden Begleitern kaum die Zeit, alles zusammen zu packen, als er auch schon zum Aufbruch drängte. Ellethron nahm ihm nach einiger Zeit schließlich die Zügel aus den Händen. Er konnte verstehen, das Fennhír Donnfindel so schnell wie möglich nach Bruchtal bringen wollte, ihm selbst ging es schließlich nicht anders. Jedoch war das kein Grund, die Pferde durch jedes Gebüsch, durch jeden Strauch und auf einem Schnurgeraden Weg zu ziehen, egal durch was dieser sie führen würde. Fennhír sah seinen Freund verständnislos an; er schien nicht begriffen zu haben, dass er die Pferde damit quälte. Doch auch als Ellethron die Führung der Pferde übernommen hatte, beruhigte sich Fennhírs gehetztes Gemüt nicht, obwohl er sonst alles andere als zu unüberlegtem Handeln neigte. Schon alleine um Donnfindels Willen bemühten sich alle, so schnell voranzukommen wie irgend möglich. Es brauchte niemandes mahnende Worte, um die Schritte schnell zu halten. Jedoch arbeitete die Dunkelheit gegen sie. Der Weg wurde immer schwieriger für die Pferde, und bald konnten selbst die Elben nur mit Mühe den Weg unter ihren Füßen erkennen. Fennhír schien keine Schwierigkeiten im Dunklen zu haben; er durchbrach ebenso geräuschvoll wie ein Ork die Büsche und zerrte alle anderen mit sich. Solange, bis Ellethron Fennhír daran erinnern musste, dass ein Pferd mit gebrochenem Bein noch langsamer war. 

Fennhírs Freunde musterten ihn besorgt, sein verhalten passte nicht zu dem Elben, den sie sonst zu kennen schienen. Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig, er konzentrierte sich auf alles, nur nicht auf seine Umgebung. Er schien beinahe selbst tödlich getroffen. Auch strauchelte er des Öfteren, fiel hin und fuhr sich ab und zu verwirrt über die Augen, so als koste es ihn Mühe, sich wach zu halten. Auch ging sein Atem schnell; zu schnell trotz des Tempos. Ihm war anzusehen, dass allein die Sorge ihn fast umbrachte. Mitleidvoll wurden Blicke zwischen Ellethron und Hitheithel gewechselt.

tbc wenn ihr wollt…


	4. An der Schwelle

@Zitaboril: Ja das ist wirklich sehr unangenehm. Ich bin nach wie vor Froh das man das, was man schreibt nicht selbst erleben muss…Ob er stirbt? Mandos? Was sagst du? *Mandos sieht in die Liste der Neuankömmlinge. Schweigt jedoch, sein Blick sagt absolut gar nichts* Hmm, ob das jetzt ne gute Nachricht ist weis ich auch nicht *kopfkratz*

Das mit dem Speer…ich hatte ursprünglich geschrieben das sie herausziehen, bis mich eine Internetbekanntschaft darauf Aufmerksam machte das man das eben nicht tun sollte. Ich gehen davon aus das Elben mehr Verstand besitzen als ich.

@Heitzi: Danke für das Lob

Natürlich haben die ne Bedeutung *empörtkuck* Also Fennhír heißt öhm...Was Fenn heißt weis ich nicht aber –hír, heisst Herr oder Meister (hír Elrond z.b.)

Ellethron= Der Sternenlauscher

Hitheithel= Nebelquell (wegen seiner Augen die weder grau noch blau sind. Wenn ihr glaubt solche Augen gibt es nicht, doch sie gibt es! Einer der solche Augen hat, stahl unschuldig mein Herz vor Jahren, und gibt es nimmer her *sanftlächel*)

**An der Schwelle**

Als der Morgen graute, hatten sie bereits das Tal von Imladris erreicht. Fennhír war froh darüber, spürte er doch, dass Donnfindel dem Tode bald nicht mehr widerstehen konnte. Auch er war einem Zusammenbruch nahe. Brethilas kam ihnen entgegen, und auch ein Heiler war mit ihm gekommen. 

Es war Maladuial; Fennhír kannte ihn nur vom Sehen. Doch er wusste, dass dieser Elb über eine gute Auffassungsgabe verfügte. Er bildete sich selbst für einen Elben langsam eine Meinung. Stand diese jedoch ohne Zweifel für ihn fest, so fehlte er selten mit ihr. Schnell verschaffte er sich einen Überblick. Fennhír traute sich nicht, die Frage zu stellen. Zu groß war seine Angst, dass die Antwort ‚nein' lautete. Er hielt den Blick zur Erde gerichtet, um nicht auf den blutgetränkten Verband sehen zu müssen, unter dem sich der Körper seines Freundes, ja fast schon Bruders, befand.  

Donnfindel war während der Reise mehrmals kurz zu Bewusstsein gekommen; einmal hatte er sogar geklagt, das er schmerzen in der Brust verspürte. Fennhír konnte trotz seiner Jahrtausende nur Antworten: "Ich weiß..." 

Der Heiler lief nun wieder zurück, um das Gesehene weiter zu geben. `Ein Gutes hat dies´, dachte Fennhír, `er wird sich wohl nicht so eilen, wenn es gar keine Hoffnung mehr gibt.´ Trotzdem, es war schwer, nicht das Schlimmste anzunehmen. Schon seit einigen Stunden lief ein dünner Blutfaden aus Donnfindels Mund; sie hatten inzwischen aufgegeben, ihn abzuwischen. Fennhír hoffte, dass sein Freund nur wegen der blutroten, gerade aufgehenden Sonne so bleich aussah, wie junger Schnee. Und er fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal: Warum war dieser noch am Leben? Elben hielten viel, nach den Maßstäben anderer Rassen, aus. Aber so eine Verletzung war einfach nur eines, und zwar tödlich! Es spielte keine Rolle, ob man Elb, Mensch oder Zwerg war. Er kannte viele die an Geringerem gestorben waren. Gedanken dieser Art gingen ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf, auch als sie endlich Imladris erreichten. Fennhír wollte seinen Freund aufnehmen und die letzten Schritte in Elronds Obhut tragen. Doch ein Heiler kam ihm zuvor: Er trug seinen Freund mit sicheren Schritten davon. Ein anderer Elb sprach ihn an: „Ihr müsst uns ebenfalls begleiten!" Fennhír war erstaunt; normalerweise gestattete es Herr Elrond selten, dass andere außer jenen, die er für die Heilung benötigte, anwesend waren. Aber er folgte unverzüglich. 

Er wurde in den Raum gebracht, in dem Donnfindel schon lag. Man entfernte mit geübten Fingern die notdürftigen Verbände und legte den blutbefleckten Speerschaft frei. Donnfindel rührte sich nicht; wie erschlagen lag er da und starrte mit leeren Augen an die dunklen, reich geschnitzten Balken der Decke. Fennhír spürte, wie ihm bei dem Gedanken alles Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Er wurde am Arm geführt, und sanft spürte er einen Druck an seinen Schultern, während seine Augen weiterhin auf der geschundenen Brust Donnfindels ruhten. Erst als er sich gesetzt hatte, fiel Fennhír auf, dass in dem Raum noch ein zweites Bett stand: Er hatte gerade darauf Platz genommen. Sah er so erschöpft aus? Wie konnte Elrond auch nur einen Gedanken an jemand anderen verschwenden als an seinen Freund? Den fragenden Blick wohl spürend hob dieser nun den Kopf und überließ es den anderen, Donnfindel rasch zu entkleiden. Fennhír stand erbost auf und wollte schon seiner Angst in Form von scharfen Worten Gestalt geben, als er plötzlich eine unglaubliche Schwäche verspürte. Seine Knie gaben nach, und er sackte nach vorne. Elrond erreichte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig, um ihn zu fangen. Fennhír fasste sich verwirrt an die Stirn. Was war geschehen? 

Dann hörte er ein Echo in sich widerhallen. Erneut spürte er diese Schwäche, und das Echo nahm die Gestalt von Worten an. Mit einem Mal wusste er sehr genau, was er da vernahm. Er hörte, wie Donnfindel gerufen wurde, gerufen von verheißungsvoller Stille, dem Versprechen der Schmerzlosigkeit. Mandos rief nach Donnfindel; er hörte die Worte in seinem Herzen widerhallen und er spürte mit Entsetzen, dass sein Freund bereit war, diesem Locken nachzugeben.

Eine ganze, entsetzliche Nacht voller Qualen hatte er ausgeharrt. Sein Körper war so zerschunden, dass er, unfähig sich zu wehren, einfach nur da lag; Alles ertragend was ihm widerfuhr. Gefangen in einem Gefängnis, dessen Gitter er selbst war. Wie glühendes Eisen spürte er den Schmerz in jeder Faser seines Körpers. Ab und zu hörte er die Stimme Fennhírs. Nur halb bewusstlos konnte er sogar manchmal deren Inhalt verstehen. Fennhír versuchte, ihm Mut zu machen. Aber Donnfindel weinte am Grund seiner Seele... Es war keine Stärke mehr da. Nichts, was ihn hielt, bis auf dieses eine; dieser andere Geist, der sich so sanft, ja fast liebevoll, um ihn gelegt hatte, und der ihm ein Teil seiner Qualen versuchte zu nehmen, ihm Stärke gab, und sogar ein wenig Hoffnung. Donnfindel, wusste er starb. Er starb schon seit Stunden; nichts anderes wünschte er sich. Alles würde gut sein... danach. Wenn man ihn doch nur gehen ließe. Wenn dieses furchtbare Gefängnis endlich aufbrechen würde... Aber dieser Geist drückte ihn in seinen Körper, hielt ihn gefangen, ließ ihn nicht los, schweren gusseisernen Ketten gleich; Und genauso unerwünscht.

Fennhír erkannte, das er der Grund war, warum Donnfindel noch lebte. Er wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, um keinen Preis der Welt, und sei es auch sein eigenes Leben! Das Hallen der Worte wurde stärker und sanft, fast zärtlich - ohne Hass - aber bestimmt und nicht von seinem Weg abgehend, durchaus Verständnis zeigend, spürte Fennhír, wie man ihm klar machte 

_...wenn du ihn nicht gehen lässt, wird dies geschehen…_

Fennhír erwachte aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und löste zitternd und bis ins Mark erschreckt den Klammergriff, mit dem er sich an Elrond fest gehalten hatte. Seine Beine trugen kaum sein Gewicht, so dass er von seinem Herrn und einem anderen Heiler gehalten wurde, während sie ihn auf das Bett legten. Unglaublich geschwächt nahm er dankbar diese Gelegenheit wahr, sich hinzulegen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er alleine eine ganze Armee geschlagen. Sie mussten ihn stützen als er sich hinlegte, sonst wäre er wohl ins Bett gefallen, wie ein Baum auf die Erde. Noch während er dem Bett entgegen sank, spürte er wie Donnfindel wieder versuchte, Mandos Ruf zu folgen. 

Dieser Geist, er ließ einfach nicht locker. Donnfindel warf sich mit all seiner Sehnsucht gegen sein Gefängnis. Und zu seiner Freude merkte er, wie es ihm gelang, seine Ketten ein wenig aufzustemmen, diesen Geist zu schwächen. Lange würde er aber brauchen, sie ganz zu sprengen; soviel Geduld konnte er nicht aufbringen. Am Rande der Verzweiflung überlegte er fieberhaft, wie er seinen Qualen ein Ende bereiten konnte. Es war einfacher, die Ketten zu ignorieren und nur ihre Verankerung zu lösen, anstatt den Einfluss, den dieser Geist auf ihn hatte, zu beenden. Donnfindel fand die Idee gut, und sie würde sicher schnell zum gewünschten Erfolg führen.... 

@Heitzi *nachuntendeut*

Maladuial= Goldene Abendämmerung (ich weiß nicht wie ich ausgerechnet auf diesen Namen gekommen bin, fragt mich nicht)

@Zitaborli: Da hassu …

Tbc??


	5. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt

@Zitaboril: Danke für das Lob…meine Hoffnungen liegen auch immer auf Elrond *lieblingselbist* 

@Mary Hawk: Tja, was Fennhír hat wird in diesem Kapitel geklärt.

Danke ihr beiden für eure Zeilen…dachte schon es liesst überhaupt niemand L Deshalb das nächste Kapitel nur für euch. 

~~~

Und wieder spürte Fennhír wie sich sein Freund gegen ihn warf. Und dieses Mal tat es weh! Fennhír stieß die Luft aus, als hätte er einen Schlag in die Magengrube erhalten. 

„Was ist geschehen?!" Elrond musterte ihn überrascht und besorgt. 

„Ich weiß es n....." Fennhír erhielt einen weiteren schmerzhaften Schlag gegen... gegen was? Er konnte es nicht sagen. „Donnfindel... er will Mandos folgen..." Antwortete er atemlos. „Ich lasse dich nicht, mein Freund!" presste Fennhír zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch, als kein Herzschlag später ein erneuter Schlag folgte. 

Elrond sah ungläubig von Fennhír zu Donnfindel und wieder zurück. Viel mehr als die Frage, wie Fennhír es geschafft hatte, sich mit Donnfindel zu verbinden, interessierte es ihn, wie er verhindern sollte, dass beide starben! „Fennhír, Ihr müsst Eure Verbindung zu Donnfindel lösen! Hört Ihr mich? Ihr müsst Donnfindel loslassen." 

„Aber dann..." ein weiterer Schlag folgte," ... STIRBT er!" schrie er fast vor Schmerz.

„Das ist richtig. Er hätte schon vor Stunden sterben sollen. Nur durch Euch lebt er noch. Lasst ihn los! Lasst ihn gehen." 

„NEIN, NIEMALS! Wie könnt Ihr so etwas von mir verlangen!"

„Fennhír! Wenn Ihr es nicht tut, werdet auch Ihr sterben!"

 _...wenn du ihn nicht gehen lässt, wird dies geschehen…_

„Wollt Ihr das?" fragte Elrond ihn. Fennhír schüttelte blind vor Tränen den Kopf. „So lasst ihn gehen!" 

Fennhír konnte nicht... „Ich kann nicht" flüsterte er voller Verzweiflung. Genauso gut hätte man von ihm verlangen können sich selbst das schlagende Herz aus der Brust zu reißen. Das war unmöglich.

Elrond blickte hinüber zu Donnfindel; Ja, er war schon tot. Er hätte es sein sollen, aber er war es doch nicht. Freundschaft fesselte ihn ans Leben. Seine Heiler kümmerten sich um Donnfindels Wunde,  versuchten seinem zerstörtem Fleisch wieder eine Gestalt zu geben. Das Laken, auf welchem Donnfindel lag, war bereits rot von Blut; genauso wie seine Kleidung, die am Fußende auf dem Boden lag und die nackte, kaum atmende Brust. 

Elrond strich Fennhír sanft über den Kopf und ließ dann seine Hand an dessen Schläfe ruhen. „Dann bleibt mir keine Wahl."

Fennhír sah, wie sich Elronds Blick leerte und wie sich dessen rechte Hand auf einen Punkt auf seiner Brust legte.

Fennhír ahnte, was nun kommen würde. Genügend Gerede gab es in Imladris darüber. Trotzdem war er auf den plötzlichen Kontakt nicht vorbereitet. 

„Was habt Ihr vor!?" fragte er voll Angst.

„Versucht, Euch zu entspannen", bat Elrond leise. "Ich werde Euch nichts tun."

Als Fennhír den fremden Geist spürte, verschloss er von allein, den seinen. Nackte Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Angst - nicht so sehr um seine Person. Elrond, so wusste er, hatte die Macht, dieses zerbrechliche Band, das er unbewusst geschaffen hatte, einfach zu zerreißen. Und hatte dieser ihm nicht vor wenigen Minuten befohlen, Donnfindel gehen zu lassen? Fennhír verschloss seinen Geist, versuchte undurchdringlich Mauern zu errichten und Dickichte aus Dornen. Er wusste zwar, dass er gegen seinen Herrn so gute Chancen hatte wie eine ausgedörrte Wiese gegen den Atem eines Drachen. Aber er würde kämpfen; auch gegen alles versengende Feuer. Mit all seiner Macht. 

Elrond gab sich Mühe, sanft vorzugehen, obwohl alles in ihm verlangte, dieser Situation ein Ende zu bereiten. Fennhír machte es ihm wirklich nicht leicht. Er hatte aber nicht die Zeit, sein Vorhaben in allen Einzelheiten zu erklären; Sekunden wurden zu einem sehr kostbaren Gut. Er brauchte unnötigerweise Kraft, den widerspenstigen Gedanken entgegen zu wirken; Kraft, die er, so war ihm bewusst, noch dringend brauchen würde. Doch er durfte nichts übereilen. Wenn man zu schnell machte, konnte man furchtbares anrichten, brechen was man zu halten versuchte oder noch schlimmeres. Dann war von der heilenden Wirkung nichts mehr übrig, nein, es glich dann eher einer Folter. Mit unendlicher Geduld und Vorsicht begann er langsam, Fennhírs Innerstes selbst zu beeinflussen. Wiegte sein innerstes zärtlichwie einen vor Angst wahnsinnigen Vogel, milderte das Grauen und gab neue Stärke und Zuversicht. Er hatte den gehetzten Blick und die tiefen, dunklen Schatten, die sich um Fennhírs ganze Person gelegt hatten, gesehen. Elrond empfand tiefes Mitleid. Er hatte schon viel Leid in seinem Leben gesehen. Fennhír war nur drei Jahrhunderte jünger als er selbst. Aber wenn denen etwas passierte, die einen wirklichen Platz im Herzen hatten, so spielte Zeit keine Rolle. Man war der Verzweiflung nahe, und all die Weisheit der vergangenen Zeitalter nützte nichts. Das hatte er selbst erfahren müssen. Kein Trost, kein Zuspruch fand man, ja selbst die vorgelogenen Hoffnungen wurden zu einem schalen Versprechen, nicht mehr Wert als ein Regentropfen im Ozean.

Fennhír spürte, wie ganz langsam und vorsichtig etwas in ihn eindrang; einer scharfen dünnen Klinge gleich jedoch ohne schmerz, dennoch unangenehm und absolut unerwünscht. Er stieß keuchend die Luft aus. Es war sehr unangenehm. Er hatte das Gefühl, das sein innerstes nach Außen gekehrt wurde und er nun für jedermann offen und einsichtig auf dem Bett lag. Je intensiver dieses Gefühl wurde, desto geringer wurde seine innere Anspannung. Genau so, wie der Sinne betäubende Schmerz. Seine Last wurde ihm ganz einfach abgenommen. Und damit auch die Bindung an seinen Freund. Ein wahnwitziger Gedanke stieg in Fennhír auf. Sein Herr konzentrierte sich auf seinen Geist und seine Seele; dabei schien dieser jedoch vergessen zu haben, dass er sehr wohl noch bei Bewusstsein war. Wenn er nicht im Geiste Erfolg hatte, dann vielleicht mit dem Körper? 

Unerwartet und scheinbar völlig ohne Grund stieß Fennhír die Arme Elronds mit aller Kraft zur Seite. Er wollte sich auf ihn stürzen und mit roher Gewalt aus der Konzentration bringen. Die Hände - zu einer Faust geballt - flogen Elrond in weitem Bogen entgegen und wurden abrupt nur wenige Zentimeter vor dessen Gesicht gebremst. Fennhír sah erstaunt auf die Hände, die seine Handgelenke sehr fest, umschlossen hielten. Sie gehörten seinem Herrn. Er sah in dessen Augen. Kein Anzeichen gab es dafür, dass er den Angriff gesehen hatte, denn sie sahen nach wie vor auf die Stelle, an der Fennhír noch vor einem Herzschlag lag. 

Aufgeschreckt von der plötzlichen Bewegung sahen die Heiler, die sich um Donnfindels zerstörten Körper bemühten, herüber. Als sie sahen, was vorgefallen war, lösten sich zwei von ihrer furchtbaren Arbeit und eilten auf Fennhír zu. Ein dritter lief zur Türe und schlug schwungvoll den schweren nachtblauen Vorhang, der den Blick ins Zimmer der Genesung verhinderte, zur Seite, um in den Gängen von Imladris zu verschwinden. 

Fennhír versuchte, sich zu befreien. Der sowieso schon feste Druck um seine Handgelenke wurde daraufhin unangenehm schmerzhaft. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er gequält aufstöhnte. Dieses scharfe Stechen brachte ihn jedoch wieder zu Verstand. Entsetz fragte er sich was er damit wohl erreichen wollte. Er hörte auf, sich zu wehren und hielt abwartend still, den Schmerz ignorierend. Der harte Griff löste sich daraufhin etwas und gab ihn schließlich ganz frei, als blutverschmierte Hände Fennhír mit sanfter Gewalt zurück ans Bett drückten und von dort nicht mehr fortließen. Elronds Hände gingen wie schlaftrunken, zurück an seine Schläfe und zu seinem Herzen. Der dritte Heiler betrat wieder den Raum, und mit ihm drei kräftigere Elben. Sie nahmen die Plätze der Heiler an Fennhírs Seiten und Fußende ein. 

Fennhírs Körper bäumte sich unter einem neuerlicher Schlag auf, der unerwartet heftig ausfiel. Die Griffe der Elben an seinem Bett wurden kurz härter. Selbst wenn er im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte gewesen wäre, hätte er es kaum geschafft, sich aus ihren Griffen zu befreien. Große Müdigkeit überfiel ihn. Wessen Einfluss dies zuzuschreiben war, konnte er nicht sagen. Dann hörte Fennhír eine Stimme. Hart am Rande des Bewussteins war sie nicht mehr als etwas, was einem der Wind aus großer Ferne zuträgt. Und er lauschte gebannt....

_.........komm... komm......... ......komm zu mir.......komm..... .....lass dich tragen. ...komm.....komm zu mir,  mein Kind.._

Fennhír Müdigkeit nahm zu, wurde zu einer tiefen Erschöpfung, und der Gedanke an Schlaf erschien ihm so verlockend wie nie zuvor ihn seinem Leben. Diese ganze Folter, die er gerne ertrug; die Reise zurück mit Donnfindel, ja nur der Entschluss, seinen Herrn anzugreifen; es machte ihn so unsäglich müde. Er spürte, wie die Dunkelheit sich um ihn legte; wie eine warme Decke, willkommen in einer wolkenlosen rhîwnacht. Er spürte Elronds tastende und streichelnde Gedanken in seiner Seele und seinem Geist. Dieser gestattete Fennhír einen kleinen Blick in sich und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die richtigen Punkte. Und ebenso wie er dadurch wusste, das dieser seine Angst wahrnahm spürte er in einem verwirrenden Chaos aus Gedanken und Empfindungen mit einem Mal, dass dieser NIE daran gedacht hatte, Donnfindel zu töten. 

Fennhír fühlte sich schlecht. Wie konnte er je solche Gedanken hegen? Er hätte nicht zweifeln sollen, niemals. 

_... .komm zu mir Fennhír... .... komm zu mir... ...bei mir kannst du für immer ruhen..._

Das klang verlockend. Sehr verlockend; aber was war dann mit Donnfindel?

_...er wird dich begleiten...komm zu mir ......komm..... es tut nicht weh....._

Sollte er wirklich gehen? Das Entsetzen, das er verspürt hatte, als er diese Stimme zum ersten Mal hörte, war ihm jetzt einfach unbegreiflich. Sie war sanft und warm. Sie drängte nicht, sie bot nur eine Alternative. Eine niemals unnötige. Er spürte die unermüdlichen Schläge von Donnfindel fast gar nicht mehr

_...er wird mit dir gehen......du wirst dir keine Sorgen mehr um ihn machen brauchen..._

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass Elrond diesen Kampf verloren hatte. Was auch immer dieser zu tun gedachte, er war gescheitert. Fennhír verspürte keine Trauer bei diesem Gedanken. Wer konnte schon ahnen, ob es nicht besser war tot zu sein? Der Last des Lebens endlich ledig. Vieles hatte er schon gesehen in seinem Leben; warum es jetzt nicht beenden, auf diese doch so sanfte weise?

...Und wie vieles hast du noch nicht gesehen? Bist du den nicht neugierig auf diese Welt die so viel Unentdecktes zu bieten hat…?

Fennhír zauderte, als er diese Worte vernahm. Es wäre schön, jetzt zu gehen, doch sein Herr, der sein innerstes Selbst ansprach, hatte Recht: Des Lebens müde fühlte er sich nicht. 

Er erinnerte sich an seinen Aufbruch aus Bruchtal, als er mitten durch das Hochmoor ritt, die Luft wie ein Ertrinkender in seine Lungen sog und sich fühlte wie am Tage seiner Geburt. So unbeschreiblich lebendig.

...Bedenke auch, wenn du gehst, so wird dich Donnfindel begleiten. Maßest du dir an, auch über sein Leben zu entscheiden? ...

In stummem entsetzen gab Fennhír sich selbst die Antwort. Nein, das würde er niemals wagen. Er könnte nicht friedlich in Mandos Hallen ruhen, mit dem Gedanken, dass er Donnfindel ebenfalls dorthin gezwungen hatte. Fennhír krümmte sich vor Scham, als er an eine andere Sache dachte die ihn mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ebenfalls verfolgen würde. Wie konnte er soweit gehen und seinem Herrn, der stets freundlich und gerecht war, nur solche Absichten unterstellen? Ihm Gewalt antun zu wollen, genauso barbarisch wie ein Ork.

 „Verzeiht mir, dass ich Euch schaden wollte. Bitte versteht, ich dachte Ihr... ich dachte, Ihr wolltet den Tot Donnfindels" 

_...komm zu mir... komm... _

Es kam ihm eigentlich sinnlos vor, sich zu entschuldigen. Lag er doch bar jeglichen Schutzes vor Elronds Geist; durchschaubar wie ein einzelner klarer Tropfen. Jedoch erleichterte es ihn, seine Tat zu rechtfertigen; grundlos hatte er schließlich nie gehandelt und würde es auch nie tun. Statt einer Antwort, die er auf seine Bitte zu erhalten hoffte, erreichte ihn, mit der sanften Ungestümheit einer sich brechenden Welle, ein tiefes Gefühl von Verständnis und das dringende Verlangen, nun seinerseits eine Bitte zu erhören.  

...Komm zurück ins Licht, Fennhír. Komm zurück zum Leben. Donnfindel wird dich auch hierhin begleiten...  

Fennhír entzog sich nun völlig der wachen Welt. Zu anstrengend war das verweilen und zu lockend war die leise Stimme, die ihn rief. Jedoch erwarteten ihn nicht die schwerelosen Pfade der Träume. Er sank tiefer hinab als auf diese Wege. Er durchdrang, wie ein Tropfen die Haut des Wassers, die Barriere die ein jeder schützend, gleich einem Schild, vor sich hält...sein ganzes Leben lang. Und fand sich wider; in völliger Finsternis. 

Um ihn herum war alles still. Kein Ton störte diese Stille, kein Lufthauch bewegte sich hier; nur tiefe, kalte Nacht ohne Substanz, ohne Körper, ohne einen Stern, der Hoffnung spendete, und ohne eine Person, welche diese Leere erträglich machte. Einsamkeit schlich sich in seine Seele, so als hätte es nie etwas anderes gegeben, als wäre er schon immer allein gewesen. 

Die Erinnerung an Wärme, an sein Leben, verblasste mit der Geschwindigkeit eines süßen Traumes. Ein Traum, den man zwar gerne geträumt hatte, aber von dem man wusste, das es Zeit war, in langsam abzulegen um dem neuen Tag zu begegnen.

Diese Stille, diese Leere; keiner, der je mit ihm gefühlt hatte. War er tatsächlich in seinem ganzen langen Leben allein gewesen? Noch erinnerte er sich der Spanne, die seine lange Existenz ausmachte. Oder war sie doch zu kurz? Gab es da nicht doch jemanden, der in die meiste Zeit begleitet hatte? Irgendjemand? Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Antwort auf diese Frage. Nein, er war schon immer völlig allein. 

Nie zuvor hatte ihn dieser Gedanke mehr bedrückt. Vielleicht, weil es vorher nie notwendig gewesen war, diese furchtbare Frage zu Stellen? Nach Zuspruch suchend sah Fennhír sich fröstelnd in diesem Land des Vergessens und Erkennens um. Jedoch das einzige, das er bemerkte, welches einen Atem hatte, war er. Fennhír begann wirklich zu akzeptieren, dass er wohl immer allein gewesen sein musste; dass in seinem doch erst so kurzen Leben wohl nur die Träume, die von grünen Bäumen und Fallendem Wasser kündeten, ihn vor dem Wahnsinn bewahrt hatten.

Enttäuscht darüber wach und nicht schlafend zu sein, um zurückzukehren zu diesen wunderbaren Dingen, die ihn sein Geist sehen lies, wenn er schlief, setzte er sich auf dem harten, nackten Felsboden der hier überall präsent zu sein schien. Die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen und den Kopf darauf stützend starrte er in die Leere. Fennhír versuchte, abzuschätzen, wie lange er wohl laufen müsse, um etwas anderes zu sehen als das Bild, das sich ihm von allen Seiten bot. 

"Vermutlich Jahrtausende..." sprach er seufzend aus. 

Zu seinem Erstaunen vernahm er plötzlich ein freudiges Lachen. Neugierig hob er seinen schwer gewordenen Kopf. Voller Verwunderung übersah er schnell die endlose schwarze Ebene. Noch immer saß er allein. Als das Echo dieses Lachens verklungen war, kam ihm langsam wieder in den Sinn, wo er es gehört hatte: Er war ausgeritten. Im großen Grünwald...deutlich roch er die lebendige Erde; jemand ritt mit ihm - eine Frau mit einem Kleid in der Farbe des Herbstes. 

Er erinnerte sich.

Deutlich sah er das Gesicht dieser Schönheit in seinem Geist vor sich lachen. Was hatte er getan, dass sie heller strahlte als die Sonne? Er...Tränen traten Fennhír in die Augen... er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie den Bund mit ihm eingehen wollte. 

Lächeln saß Fennhír mitten im Nichts; sie hatte ‚ja' gesagt. Und plötzlich stand sie vor ihm, seine Liebste, glücklich wie an jenem Tag; wie an diesem wundevollstem aller Tage: Nur wenige Schritt von ihm entfernt und so schön, so unendlich zart und rein wie nie zuvor. Sie schien geradezu von einem inneren Licht erleuchtet zu sein. Sie war so wunderschön...

Fennhír spürte einen leichten schmerz in seiner Brust. Er verzehrte sich nach dieser Frau! Er brauchte sie wie ein Fisch das Wasser zum Atmen brauchte, wie ein Baum die Erde brauchte um zu erstarken; er konnte nicht ohne sie sein. 

Sie streckte die Hände zu ihm nach unten aus, eine halbe Armlänge näher, und Fennhír hätte sie fühlen können. Sie winkte mit ihren schlanken, zarten Fingern, und Fennhír zwang seinen so unpassend müden Körper, aufzustehen und ihr zu folgen. Sie lächelte ihn stolz an, warf ihm einen gehauchten Kuss zu und lief leichtfüßig davon. Fennhír versuchte zu folgen, doch mit dem Verlassen seiner Frau schien auch seine Kraft davon zusprengen. Er bemühte sich, mit seinen scharfen Augen seine Liebste zu erkennen; sie würde doch hoffendlich warten, wenn sie bemerkte, dass er nicht nach kam? Sonst wäre er doch wieder völlig allein; an Land geworfen und entwurzelt, sterbend in einer bereits toten Welt.

Zu seinem Erstaunen erkannte er in der Ferne ein helles Licht, einem Stern gleich. Es sah für ihn so aus, als läge dieser auf der Erde - schwach fast verbraucht. Jedoch gewann der Stern mit einem mal eine solche Kraft, das sein Licht ausreichte, hinter Fennhír einen starken Schatten zu zeichnen. Und als Fennhír in dieses Licht blickte, da war es ihm, als wäre er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sehend. Kein Gefallener Elbereths sah er, sondern einfach einen Elben. Doch so groß war das Licht, das diesen erfüllte, dass er nicht sagen konnte, wer es war, den er in seiner ganzen Macht dort stehen sah. Ein König von großer Macht vielleicht oder doch jemand, den er kannte? Er bemühte sich, etwas zu erkennen, und langsam, sehr langsam, erkannte er in einem überirdischen Licht stehend seinen Herrn wieder. 

Zögernd begann er, sich zu nähern, so als wüsste er nicht, ob dies der richtige Weg sei. Als er jedoch begann - in Vertrauen darauf, von ihm nicht Fehl geleitet zu werden - entschlossener auszuschreiten, schlug Fennhír ein mächtiger Sturm entgegen.

Und der Wind hatte eine Stimme....

_...KOMMT, MEINE KINDER…_

War Mandos Ruf vorher noch wie ein Flüstern leicht zu ignorieren, war es nun unmöglich, ihm kein Gehör zu schenken. Der Sturm drückte Fennhír zu Boden, er fiel auf die Knie nicht mehr in der Lage sein Gewicht zu tragen. Keuchend vor Entsetzten blieb er kniend und wartete einen Augenblick mit der Hoffnung, dass der Sturm sich nicht über ihm entlud und weiterzog.

„Der Sturm ...wird bleiben, Fennhír..." flüsterte es nah an seinem Ohr. Er sah sich über die Schulter und blickte direkt in die müden, fast leblosen Augen Donnfindels. 

„DONNFINDEL!??!!" schrie Fennhír vor Überraschung. Der erkannte lächelte schwach. 

„Natürlich, du Tor. Wen hättest du..... denn sonst erwartet?" Fennhír versuchte, Donnfindel hastig von seinem Rücken zu ziehen, und ihm ein weicheres Lager für seinen geschundenen Körper zu bereiten. Aber irgendetwas hielt Donnfindel, ohne auch nur eine Handbreit nachzugeben, bei ihm. Er sah an sich herunter. Schwere Ketten waren um ihre beiden Körper geschlungen, Ketten, die im dumpfen Gleichklang von Fennhír Herz schlugen und schmerzhaft weiß glühten, als wären sie gerade eben gegossen worden. 

_.....KOMMT ZU MIR.... HIER GIBT ES KEINE SCHWERE..._

... Fennhír komm..... zum Licht...  wisperte es leise.


	6. Der Herr und die Blume

Zitaboril : Danke für deine Antwort. Sie hat mir sehr gefallen. Was mir auch sehr gefällt ist deine Geschichte. Bin endlich wieder dazu gekommen sie zu lesen. 5! Kapitel hab ich schon verpasst! Kaum zu glauben! Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt wie sehr ich das Thranduil/Glorfindel- gespann liebe? Nein? Ok, das sei hiermit getan. Und ich hatte Recht mit Inmer! HA!

**Der Herr und die Blume**

Fennhír sah zu seinem Herrn, der aus lauterem Licht zu bestehen schien, dann zum Himmel, in dem noch immer völlig Geräusch aber nicht Kraftlos der Sturm tobte. Und dann zu seinem Freund, dessen Kopf schwer auf seiner Schulter lag. Donnfindel sah ihn aus Augen an, die bar jeglicher Hoffnung waren. Hatte er sich auch wieder gefunden in einer einsamen Welt? Donnfindel war nicht verheiratet. War Fennhír für ihn das Erinnern, das Erkennen oder noch mehr als er jetzt erfahren konnte? Der Weg zum Licht war weit, sehr weit. Voller spitzer, scharfer Steine. Das einzige was die Eintönigkeit dieser Landschaft unterbrach. Der Weg, der hinter ihm lag, so wusste Fennhír, war eben. Als er in diese Richtung sah stellte er fest das sich die Welt die hinter ihm lag gewandelt hatte. Nach nur wenigen Meilen sah er frisches, grünes, junges Gras. Es bewegte sich in einem lauen Lüftchen, und dahinter nach nur wenigen Wegstunden über dieses wundervolle grüne Stückchen Erde sah er wie sich der Boden langsam hob, sich aufzutürmen begann und eine gewaltige fast senkrechte Wand schuf. Hallen durchzogen dieses Felsmassiv. Erleuchtete von vielen Gestalten belebte Hallen deren gewachsene Säulen und Wände mit bunten, sich sachte bewegenden Stoffen zahlreich geschmückt waren.

Mit der Unverrückbarkeit einer Festungsmauer machte dieses Massiv durch seine bloße Anwesenheit klar das dort, in diesen Hallen, Fennhírs Weg enden würde.

Fennhír blickte höher, weit hinter die Hallen der Ruhe... schwarze stille sternenlose Leere, die sich vom linken bis zum rechten Horizont erstreckte. Ein Ort zum vergessen, wenn man es wünschte.

Fennhír sah zum Licht. Scharfe Steine, angsteinflößende, lebendige Schatten und ein Weg, der durch nichts unterbrochen stetig nur geradeaus zu gehen schien, beherrschten hier das Bild. Ebenso ein Nachthimmel, wie er in den ersten Nächten der Elben gewesen sein musste. Und deren ungetrübter Glanz von einst, als die Elben dieses Licht erblickten, welches sie am meisten lieben sollten, verblasste bei der Erinnerung an Fennhírs lachendes Glück, seine Aeloth.

Fennhír lenkte seine Schritte unsicher, und mit dem Orkan gegen sich, diesem seinem Leben entgegen.

„Lass mich hier, bitte." Flüsterte Donnfindel flehend. „Ich ertrage nicht mehr."

Fennhírs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als Donnfindel flüsternd fortfuhr: „Der Weg ist zu lang."

Donnfindel erinnerte sich in so unerwünschter und unpassender Weise mit einem Mal daran, wie er Fennhír zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Das war in Doriath gewesen. Er war mit Verwandten aus Dor-lomin angereist. Die zwei jungen Elben hatten sich auf Anhieb verstanden und in den zwei Monaten, in denen er mit seiner Familie blieb, stellten die beiden den halben Palast Thingols auf den Kopf.

Drei Jahrtausende später kämpften sie gemeinsam gegen Sauron. In unterschiedlichen Armeen, aber doch durch lange Jahre währende Freundschaft zusammen. Als sich dann auch diese Wirren gelegt hatten und Imladris zu dem gemacht wurde, was es heute ist, hatte Fennhír gebeten, bei Elrond zu bleiben. Fennhír hatte sein Herz einer Bruchtalelbenfrau geschenkt und Thranduil, bei dem er nun am Hof lebte, die Erlaubnis abgerungen, ihr in ihre Heimat zu folgen. Donnfindel war überglücklich seinen nur so selten gesehenen Freund nun im gleichen Tal zu haben das auch er schon länger bewohnte.

Aber jetzt wurde diese Freundschaft zu Last. Er wünschte sich getrennt von ihm und in diese ruhigen Hallen die er schon seit dem Untergang der Sonne, des vergangenen Tages, zu betreten wünschte.

...Gibt es den nichts anderes das du wünschst? ...

Kurz erschrak er wegen diesen unerwarteten Worten. Jedoch wandelte sich das erschrecken in Wut und maßlose Verzweiflung. Nicht noch jemand gegen der er kämpfen musste, nicht noch einer der alles tat nur nicht den schmerz lindern der in verbrannte, Stück für Stück, langsam und genüsslich quälend.

Donnfindel flehte Fennhír stumm an, ihn endlich gehen zu lassen.

„Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich kann dich nicht frei geben!" erwiderte Fennhír auf diesen Blick. Die Ketten glühten sanfter bei seinen Worten, schwächer.

„Ich wusste schon immer..... dass du der Sturere von uns beiden bist,.... Fennhír. Aber heute... übertriffst du selbst... einen graubärtigen Zwerg!" Flüsterte Donnfindel erbost.

Fennhírs erster Schritt endete stolpernd, abgelenkt durch Donnfindels Worte, über einen Stein von dem er sich eigentlich sicher war das er vor einem Augenblick noch nicht seinen Füssen im Weg lag.

Fennhír versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Sobald er sich jedoch erhob, brach der Sturm mit noch größerer Gewalt über die beiden herein.

„Warum machst du es uns so schwer?" brüllte Fennhír ins wehende Nichts hinaus.

_...WEIL DAS LEBEN KEINE LEICHTE SACHE IST..._ kam es grollend aus den Tiefen des Orkans zurück.

„Fennhír..."

„So lass es mich wenigstens versuchen! Gib uns eine Chance!" schrie er wieder den Orkan entgegen.

_...DER LEBENSWEG IST LANG..._ fast gleichzeitig sagte Donnfindel

„...dieser Weg ist zu lang für mich."

Fennhír sah zu Elrond. Die Strecke, die nun zwischen ihm und seinem Herrn lag, hatte sich vervielfacht. Musste er vorher nur einen Weg gehen der der Breite des Ozeans entsprach, so mussten seine Füße nun die Welt umrunden.

Mit vor entsetzen geweiteten Augen überblickte er diese nicht zu schaffende Strecke. Wie konnten sie sich entfernt haben mit den Hallen Mandos im Rücken? Narrten ihn seine Sinne? Oder liefen sie immer nur im Kreis?

„Fennhír?" wagte Donnfindel zaghaft zu fragen.

„Ja, mein Freund" gab der Angesprochene tonlos zurück noch immer über schwarzes Land sehend.

„Ich habe Schmerzen. Ich kann nicht gehen..."

„Ich weiß. Ich werde für dich gehen." Sagte Fennhír und begann, unter der Last seines Freundes und mit den stürmischen, wachsamen und mitleidigen Augen des Todes den Weg zum Licht.

Die Heiler hatten alle Mühe, Donnfindel zu versorgen. Sie mühten sich mit all ihrem Wissen, all ihrem Können. Als Maladuial eilig mit der Nachricht um Donnfindels Verletzung nach Imladris zurückgekehrt war, hatte niemand; auch Elrond nicht; geglaubt, dass er noch so lange leben würde. Erst, als er von dieser anderen unglaublichen Sache berichtet hatte, gab der Herr von Bruchtal so etwas wie Hoffnung zu erkennen.

Maladuial schüttelte ergeben den Kopf. Selbst ihm fiel es so langsam schwer, sich zu Konzentrieren. Den anderen an Donnfindels Lager sah man die Stunden auch bereits an. Doch sie durften sich bald erholen. Ja, diese Art Arbeit war sehr kräftezehrend. Doch jetzt war sie getan, sie konnten nicht mehr leisten, es lag jetzt bei Donnfindel und Fennhír, ob sie sich umsonst gemüht hatten.

Er wusste, dass selbst Elrond machtlos war, wenn sich eine Person wirklich entschlossen hatte zu sterben. Wie sonst wäre es zu den tragischen Liebesgeschichten gekommen, in denen ein Paar sich ewige Liebe versprochen hatte, und nach dem Scheiden des Partners diesem in den Tod folgte. Auch in diesen Geschichten gab es Heiler, die versucht waren, dies zu verhindern, meist mit deren Eltern im Nacken.

Maladuial legte gerade mit aller Vorsicht die Verbände um Donnfindels Brust. Der Hieb an seiner Hüfte brauchte keine derartige Aufmerksamkeit. Er würde auch so heilen. Mit einem Nicken entließ er seine Helfer. Sie räumten Schüsseln mit blutigem Wasser, rote Lacken, die sanft unter dem Bewusstlosen hervor gezogen wurden, und ...diverse andere Dinge aus dem Zimmer. Er selbst deckte Donnfindel vorsichtig bis zum Bauch zu. Ein Blick zu den Elben am Nachbarlager zeigte ihm, dass sich nicht viel verändert hatte. Noch immer saß sein Herr auf der Bettkante, noch immer waren diejenigen anwesend, die ein Ausbrechen seitens Fennhír verhindern sollten. Und noch immer lag Fennhír in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit danieder. Nur eines war anders, er verkrampfte sich nicht mehr alle paar Herzschläge. Maladuial konnte nur spekulieren, was Fennhír widerfahren war. Er hatte seine eigene Vermutung, doch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, diese zu äußern. Maladuial schickte einen der Elben von Fennhírs Lager zu Donnfindel hinüber und setzte sich dann an dessen Stelle. Behutsam tupfte er mit einem feuchten Lappen die schweißbeperlte Stirn des Bewusstlosen ab. Jetzt hieß es, geduldig sein und warten.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Maladuial sprang auf und lief aus dem Zimmer. Kaum hatte sich der Vorhang hinter ihm geschlossen, sah er sie schon. Freunde und Verwandte versuchten, ihr Beistand zu geben, sie zu trösten. Fennhírs Frau, die einzige, die er hatte und die er je haben würde. Die beiden waren selbst nach dieser langen Zeit noch so verliebt wie am ersten Tag.

„Würdet Ihr bitte mit mir kommen, Aeloth? Euer Gemahl braucht Euch." Maladuial war sich seiner Sache nicht ganz so sicher, wie er gehofft hatte. Doch versuchte er die Unsicherheit aus Gebaren und Stimme zu verscheuchen. Es würde ihn ewig verfolgen, würde die Hoffnung, die er in den Augen dieser Frau hatte aufglimmen sehen, mit Fennhír sterben. Aber es war eine Möglichkeit, Elrond genau das zu geben, was er brauchte, um diese Sache zum Guten zu wenden.

Beide betraten den Raum, in dem alle Hoffnung lag. Aeloth schritt gemessen an die Seite ihres Gemahls. Langsam ging sie neben ihm in die Knie und Maladuial sah, wie die Fassade der Beherrschung langsam von ihr zu bröckeln begann. Feucht schimmerten die Tränen in ihren Augen, nur mühsam konnte die Elbenfrau sich zurück halten.

Leicht beugte sich Maladuial zu ihr und flüsterte so sanft, wie es eben ging: „Ihr könnt für ihn Wegweiser sein. Sprecht mit ihm und geleitet ihn durch seine Finsternis."

Mit tränenden Augen nickte Aeloth. Vorsichtig, fast schüchtern, streichelte sie Fennhírs Stirn. Ihre sanft geschwungenen Lippen berührten fast sein Ohr, als sie leise zu flüstern anfing. Sie erzählte von der Zeit in der er ihr den Hof gemacht hatte, wie sie sich mit klopfenden Herzen an die Wand ihres Gemachs gedrückt hatte als er für sie draußen, manchmal an den unmöglichsten Orten verbergend, Lieder gesungen hatte. Sie erzählte von kleinen Geschenken, die er ihr gebracht hatte, nicht Wertvoll aber unendlich kostbar. Von Sonnenuntergängen und dem Wandern unter Sternen. Von Vertraulichkeiten, eigentlich nicht bestimmt für die Ohren dritter. Und von dem Tag, an dem er sie so glücklich machte wie nie zuvor.

Sie war mit ihrem Vater zu dem erst wenige Jahre im Amt befindlichen König Thranduil gereist. Fennhír hatte sie in aller Frühe, noch vor dem Erscheinen Anors, buchstäblich aus ihrem Gemach entführt. Hinab in die Ställe. Dort hatte sie ein Pferd aufgesäumt vorgefunden, wie es seine Majestät nicht schöner haben könnte. Nicht mit goldenem Schmuck oder kostbaren Juwelen behängt. Blumen schmückten dieses Pferd! Hunderte mussten es sein, alle so frisch, als wären sie gerade erst geschnitten worden. Fennhír hatte sie in die fast lichtlose Tiefe des Grünwaldes ausgeführt. Den ganzen Tag verbrachten sie zusammen und als die Sonne sich an ihrem höchsten Stand befand, hatten sie bereits unter dem schützenden Dach des Waldes eine kleine Mahlzeit eingenommen.

Sie flüsterte ihm zu, dass ihr aufgefallen war, dass er das Essen verschmähte und wie sie schon den ganzen Tag gewartet hatte, dass er sie etwas Bestimmtes fragte.

Irgendwann war er dann endlich aufgestanden, mit ihr in den Händen. Sie beide hatten in einem fast senkrechten Lichtstrahl gestanden, der seinen Weg nach unten gefunden hatte. Umtanzt von kleinen flauschigen Sämchen. Und Fennhír hatte sie endlich gefragt.

Überglücklich hatte sie ‚ja' gesagt und es nie bereut!


	7. Ein Licht am Horizont

**Ruuuummmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilll: **Hallo mein allerliebster Galadhrim. Was machst denn du bei FF.net? Du wirst doch nicht etwa dem VS untreu? misstrauischkuck ja ich weiß was du von meinen Sachen hältst -- nichtganzobjektivdabeiist

**Zita **sichsofortduckt tschuldigung murmel Ja, solche Heiler wie Imladris sie zu bieten hat wünsche ich mir auch oft. Aber noch ist nicht alles aus. Ob es wohl reichen wird was Maladuial getan hat oder nicht?

**Ein Licht am Horizont**

Fennhír fing mit Mühe den Sturz ab, der ihn schon wieder auf die Knie zwang. Das Gewicht Donnfindels lag schwer auf ihm. Jedes mal kam er mühsamer wieder auf die Beine. Der Wind oder Mandos Widerstreben, sie gehen zu lassen, wie Fennhír vermutete, zerrte an ihren Kleidern. Mit schwerem Atem sah er zurück.

Noch immer lag dort Mandos Halle, einladend...

.....kommt zurück zum Licht...

.....Ja, er musste weiter; Aeloth wartete doch auf ihn. Während er sich umdrehte, stürzte er erneut über einen Stein. Gerade noch so konnte er verhindern, dass sein Gesicht ebenfalls Bekanntschaft mit dem scharfkantigem Untergrund machte. Seine Arme fühlten sich taub durch den Sturz an. Jedoch war kein Blut zu sehen. Seine Haut war heil obwohl sie es eigentlich nicht hätte sein sollen.

Wieder wurde das Glühen der Ketten kaum merklich schwächer. Das war bis jetzt jedes Mal geschehen, wenn er strauchelte. Sie schienen nur noch leicht rötlich, Fennhír war oft gestrauchelt bis jetzt.

„Lass uns rasten. Nur einen Augenblick." bettelte Donnfindel leise.

Fennhír schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Wenn er sich jetzt nieder ließ, würde er sich nie wieder erheben.

Auch dieses Mal schaffte er es aufzustehen. Nur um gleich darauf zusammen zu brechen. Dieses Mal blieb er liegen. Seine Haare wehten ihm ins Gesicht und Donnfindel lag schwer auf seinem Körper. Er fand nicht mal mehr die Kraft, dessen Strähnen aus den Augen zu blinzeln.

„Donnfindel?"

„Ich bin hier."

... kommt zurück zum Licht...

„Was muss ich tun?"

„Einfach liegen bleiben. Der Rest folgt alleine."

Fennhír nickte. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und nässten den dunklen Boden, als er Aeloth in weiter Ferne aufschreien hörte.

Die Ketten erkalteten im Wind. Haarfeine Risse bildeten sich mit leisen knistern auf deren Oberfläche...

Aeloth erzählte weiter von schönen Augenblicken, als aus Fennhír Kehle unerwartet ein leiser Seufzer entfloh und aus seinem Körper jegliche Art von Anspannung wich.

„Nein! Fennhír. Bitte verlass mich nicht! Verlass mich nicht! Fennhííír."

Elronds Hände flogen den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vorher an Fennhírs Kopf und umschlossen ihn im Nacken; so als wolle er ihn zwingen, seine leeren offenen Augen auf sich zu richten, den Oberkörper hatte er ein wenig mehr zum Liegenden geneigt.

Maladuial konnte Fennhírs Frau kaum zurück halten. Sie wand sich in seinem Griff und schlug wie von Sinnen auf ihn ein. Er versuchte, sie mit sanften leisen Worten zu beruhigen, während er sie fest umschlungen hielt. Er hatte es schwer sie zu halten, wollte er ihr doch nicht schaden und sie dennoch nicht zu ihrem Gemahl lassen. Sie würde Elrond jetzt nur behindern. Erst nach einigen Minuten gab sie es auf und weinte an seiner Schulter.

Maladuial riskierte einen Blick zu Donnfindel, auch er lag wie gegossen im Bett. Wie Fennhír atmete auch er nicht mehr.

Er sah wieder zu seinem Herrn. Jetzt begann das, wozu nur wenige in der Lage waren. Er hätte sich gewünscht, dass es erst gar nicht so weit gekommen wäre. Nicht nur wegen der weinenden Elbenfrau in seinen Armen. Maladuial mochte Donnfindel und Fennhír sehr gut leiden.

Fennhír lag weiterhin auf dem Boden dieser toten Welt. Bald würde er zu ihr gehören. Aeloth hatte angefangen zu weinen. Er hörte sie ganz deutlich. Der Wind trug ihre Stimme zu ihm.

Donnfindel lag nach wie vor, unfähig sich zu rühren, auf Fennhírs Rücken. Für diesen waren alle tröstenden Worte schon lange verstummt. Er spürte, dass das Leben aus seinem Freund wich. So wie schon bei sich selbst, doch dann schlangen sich diese Ketten um ihn. Es tat ihm Leid. Er kam sich schuldig vor an dieser Situation. Warum hatte Fennhír ihn nicht einfach zugesehen wie er starb? Wie konnte er sich nur erdreisten für ihn zu bestimmen was richtig war und was nicht, was er zu tun hatte und was nicht, ob er leben sollte oder nicht! Donnfindel verschüttete die aufkommende Wut mit dem befriedigenden Gedanken dass es dieses Mal keinen gab, der ihn zurückhalten konnte. Endlich würden die Schmerzen enden. Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick betrachtete Donnfindel die Hallen, die sich hinter der Grenze aus jungem Gras und Schmerz befand. Er sah Elben wandeln in den großzügigen Hallen von Mandos. Seine Augen noch einmal anstrengend besah er sich die Elben genauer. Dieses Gesicht kannte er doch irgendwo her? Und das daneben auch! Ja! Seine ehemaligen Freunde standen dort. Sie warteten auf ihn. Und es waren ihrer nicht wenige.

Leise, nicht einmal für Fennhír hörbar, flüsterte er: „Ich komme bald, meine Freunde." Seine scharfen Augen sahen wie sich auf den Lippen seiner einstigen Gefährten ein wehmütiges Lächeln ausbreitete.

Die Zeit verging, Jahrhunderte folgten Donnfindels Worten und zogen in rascher folge über die beiden hinweg. Ließen sie mal vor Frost erstarren wenn der Winter in unheimlicher schnelle über diese Land hereinbrach mal vor sengender Hitze fast verglühen. Tage und Nächte brachen herein. So schnell das man ihnen kaum hinterher sehen konnte. Manchmal quälten sie Erinnerungen. Sie sahen Freunde und Feinde gleichermaßen schnell wieder verschwinden wie sie gekommen waren. Ewigkeiten lagen sie dort, jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Ihr ganzes Leben schien nur darin zu bestehen zu liegen und sich zu erinnern.

Schritte näherten sich den beiden, seltsam langsam in dem unendlichen Strom von Tag und Nacht. Leichte Schritte, unter denen kleine Steine verschwanden, gefolgt von gleißendem, warmem Licht das selbst in der alles versengenden Helligkeit der Sonne noch Schatten warf. Fennhír und Donnfindel spürten, wie sie von der schwarzen nackten Erde hochgehoben wurden. Und wie mit dieser Geste der Fluss der Zeit wieder mit normalem Tempo der Ewigkeit entgegen trieb.

Teilnahmslos beobachtet Fennhír, wie sein Herr sie mühevoll vom Boden zog. Er fragte sich warum dieser den so eine Anstrengung auf sich nahm. Schwer lag sein Kopf auf dessen warmer Schulter.

.... Aeloth würde dich vermissen, Fennhír. Hörst du nicht ihr weinen? ... hörte Fennhír Elrond in seinem Geist.

Fennhír lauschte in den Sturm. Ja, er hörte sie schluchzen, immer noch... Bildlich konnte er sich ihr hübsches Gesicht vorstellen, ganz nass von ihren salzigen Tränen.

Ein Zittern ging durch Fennhírs leblosen Körper. Die Umstehenden sahen wie, sich zuerst langsam und zögerlich, dann immer gleichmäßiger, der Atem von Fennhír erneut regte. Aeloth schlug sich vor Freude die Hände vor den Mund. Leise schluchzend kniete sie sich wieder ganz nah an ihren Geliebten. Unendlich vorsichtig, so als fürchte sie, ihre Berührung würde seine Seele verscheuchen, wie einen Schmetterling den man von der Blüte zu holen versucht, nahm sie seine Hand in die ihre.

Maladuial gestattete sich noch nicht aufzuatmen. Elrond hatte anscheinend Fennhír erreicht. Doch Donnfindel lag noch immer ohne ein Lebenszeichen in den Kissen. Die beiden waren nach wie vor miteinander verbunden. Und der Heiler sah dass sein Herr schnell ermüdete.

Fennhírs Knie fanden mit einem Mal nicht nur die Kraft sich zu strecken, sondern auf noch die Stärke Donnfindel zu tragen.

Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen sie weinend zu wissen.

„Ich komme Aeloth. Ich komme!" Fennhír wusste nicht, woher er die Kraft nahm seine Gestalt aufzurichten. Neue, schon längst versiegt geglaubte Energie durchströmte ihn.

„Warum... tut ihr mir das an?" Flüsterte Donnfindel anklagend.

Fennhír wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, verstummte aber zuletzt da er wusste das sie nie die unglaubliche Qual rechtfertigen könnte die sein Freund schon die ganze Zeit durchlitt. Er starrte nur weiter gerade aus, bemüht nicht in die vorwurfsvollen Augen zu blicken die er doch so deutlich spürte.

... wir machen dies nicht um dich zu quälen. Er tut dies doch, nur weil er dich mehr schätzt als alle anderen und ich helfe ihm dabei, denn alleine schaffte er es nicht zurückzukehren...

„Wohl kaum mehr als alle anderen!" stieß Donnfindel verächtlich aus.

Nichts war Fennhír lieber als seine Frau. Kein Schatz der Welt, keine Versprechen und erst recht keine Jugendfreundschaft die sich irgendwann einmal durch Zufall ergeben hatte…

Fennhír liebte Aeloth aus der tiefsten Tiefe seiner Unsterblichen Seele. Das wussten alle.

Die Risse der Ketten wurden tiefer. Elrond hörte mit Beunruhigung das haarfeine Geräusch von leise brechendem Metall. Nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb.

.....er hat viel auf sich genommen für dich. Mehr als er je von dir verlangt hätte. Und er wird nie zurückfordern was er für dich tut, du weißt das....

Donnfindel sah zu Fennhír, sein Gesicht hätte aus Stein gemeißelt sein können. Er wusste Elrond sprach die Wahrheit. Fennhír hatte ihm immer bedingungslos vertraut. Er hatte ihm eine Familie angeboten, seine Familie! Ohne je etwas zu fordern, ohne je einen Hintergedanken zu haben.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er in Mandos einladende Hallen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er den Sternenhimmel hinter dem sich sein Leben verbarg wie die Sonne hinter Regenwolken.

War es beim Erwachen so gewesen? Die Wahl zu Haben zwischen leidvoller Existenz oder leerem Nichtsein? Jetzt stand er vor der Wahl. Erneut. Denn er dachte eigentlich, sich schon entschieden zu haben.

Donnfindel hatte Angst. Er wollte nicht zurück. Dort hinter dem Horizont aus Licht würden nur schmerzen auf ihn warten. Furchtbare Schmerzen. Er hatte schon eine Kostprobe davon erhalten als er nach Imladris gebracht wurde. Eine Nacht, die längste seines Lebens hatte er verbracht in schmerz. Er spürte wie Fennhír vor Anstrengung zu zitterten begann. Wie mühevolle musste für ihn das alles sein. Zu seinem eigenen Gewicht auch noch einen Verletzten zu tragen. Und sein Herr? Donnfindel versuchte Elrond aus dem Augenwinkel anzusehen. Auch er konnte sie nicht ewig halten, vor allem nicht hier.

Seine Angst nahm zu; Wasser gleich, das zu einer Flutwelle wächst. Er wollte schreien, so sehr fürchtete er sich. Oh, du großer Jäger. Blickst dem wildesten Eber ohne Furcht in sein hässliches Gesicht, aber bei so etwas Simplem benimmst du dich wie ein kleiner Junge, der zu seinem Vater gerufen wird, wenn er weiß, das er etwas getan hat´, versuchte er sich mit Sarkasmus mutiger zu machen, als er im Moment war.

Donnfindel holte noch einmal Luft und fragte dann mit all seinem Mut: „Fennhír...?"

„Ja, Donnfindel?" gab Fennhír fast flüsternd zurück.

„Was machst... du noch hier!" Donnfindel schluckte schwer. Er hatte Angst, aber, bei Elbereths Sternen! Er war weder ein Feigling, noch war er allein.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Fennhír verwundert.

Mit einem erleichterten Schmunzeln sah Elrond die abgrundtiefe Verwirrung in Fennhírs Gesicht. Er schien nicht zu begreifen.

„Ich meine... dass Aeloth meinen Körper in den Wald schleift, um die Wölfe zu füttern, wenn ich dich heute mitnehme!"

„Ich gehe nicht ohne dich!" Er sagte diese Worte mit mehr Entschlossenheit, als er sich selbst zugestand.

Donnfindel seufzte: "Ich weiß. Nun geh´ schon; Aeloth wartet doch auf dich! Glaubst du, wir werden leichter, wenn wir hier noch länger verweilen?"

Fennhír glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Er setzte sich erfreut in Bewegung, einen Arm um Elronds Schultern geschlungen. Jedoch knickte er nach wenigen Metern wieder ein; sein Herr stütze sie, und die Ketten zeigten keine neuen Risse.


	8. Das Ende des Weges

Das Ende des Weges

Vom Nachbarbett hörte Maladuial ein gequältes Stöhnen. Als er sich herumdrehte, sah er, wie sich Donnfindel mit gefletschten Zähnen und deutlich hervortretendem Kiefermuskel gegen die Laken presste. Jeder neue zittrige Atemzug schien ihn unglaublich zu quälen. Sein ganzer Köper war mit einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen, und jeder Atemzug kam begleitet von einem leisen Stöhnen. Der Elb an seinem Bett wusch fürsorglich mit einem Tuch über die klamme Stirn. Jetzt konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis eine Entscheidung gefällt wurde.

Langsam, wirklich nur sehr langsam, kamen sie voran. Die Entschlossenheit mit der Fennhír zuerst ausschritt war schon nach den ersten hundert Schritten verschwunden. Jetzt quälten sie sich voran, einen wankenden Fuß vor den anderen setzend. Elrond konnte bis jetzt, durch pure Willenskraft, verhindern dass sich die Ketten weiter lösten, denn Fennhír schien alle Kraft zu brauchen sich nur auf den Beinen zu halten.

Fennhír hielt auf einmal inne. Schwer keuchend hielt er sich an Elrond fest und dieser gewährte nur widerstrebend eine Pause.

Meine Kräfte schwinden...Donnfindel hatte recht, der Weg ist zu lang, zu schwierig und zu ...anstrengend. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und glauben ich sei dieser Aufgabe gewachsen. Wie konnte ich glauben ich würde dies alleine schaffen, wir schaffen es ja nicht einmal zusammen! ´ verzweifelt blickte er auf den Weg der noch vor ihm lag. So lang, so unendlich lang. Die Ewigkeit schien keine angemessene Zeitspanne zu sein um diesen Weg zu bewältigen.

Und wieder hörte Maladuial einen scharfen Atemzug, dieses Mal jedoch von Elrond. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske der Konzentration. Und der Heiler konnte deutlich sehen wie sein Herr seine Kiefer immer mehr aufeinander presste. Sorgenvoll teilte er die Blicke der anderen Elben. Sie wussten alle dass sie ihm dabei nicht helfen konnten, schon lange hatte er die Pfade verlassen die auch für sie zugänglichen waren.

Ein kleines Stückchen Metall und fiel überlaut zur Erde. Wie der Beginn des Unausweichlichen lag das Fragment vor ihren Füßen. Sanft bewegte es sich im Sturm, begleitet von Aeloths Stimme, die Fennhír Mut machen sollte.

Kurz darauf stiegen Füße darüber hinweg. Elrond legte ohne Rücksicht auf Fennhír und Donnfindel einen schnellen Schritt an. Fennhír konnte kaum folgen, und so kam es, dass der Herr von Imladris die beiden mehr hinter sich herschleifte, als dass sie selber gingen. Je näher sie den Sternen kamen, desto lauter wurde die rufende Stimme, die in diese Welt immer wieder die gleichen, wegweisenden Worte hinein echote.

...hört meine Stimme, kommt zurück zum Licht....

Und desto beanspruchender wurden die Schmerzen in Donnfindels Brust.Als er auf dem Boden lag, waren sie kaum mehr zu spüren gewesen; eben etwas Unangenehmes, wie der Stich eines Insekts, aber nicht mehr. Jetzt waren sie kaum mehr auszuhalten, und mit jedem torkelnden Schritt, den sie zurücklegten, wurden sie stärker. Und es war noch eine sehr weite Strecke die sie zu bewältigen hatten. Er hatte schon fast wieder dieses Gefühl des durchbohrt Seins´, obwohl er wusste, dass er noch weit von seinem Körper und damit von einer klaffenden Wunde entfernt war. Tiefe Erschöpfung, wie er sie noch nie in seinem Leben gekannt hatte, beherrschte jeden seiner trägen Gedanken. Auch er hörte Aeloths Stimme und die Stimme seines Herrn. Doch auch diese Wegweiser gaben nicht genügend Kraft, um das schon Geleistete wieder aufzuwiegen. Sie näherten sich alle der Grenze ihrer Erschöpfung. Manche erreichten sie früher, manche später. Donnfindel lächelte ironisch, er wusste, dass er sich schon längst jenseits von dem befand, was er zu leisten in der Lage war. Er hatte sich eigentlich immer für stark gehalten; stärker als die Menschen und ja, auch stärker als Fennhír. Mit einem mitleidigen Blick auf ihn, erkannte er, dass sein Freund ebenso erschöpft war wie er. Doch er hielt sich auf den eigenen Füßen. Fast bedauerte er es, doch nicht zurückzukehren; nicht um seiner Selbst Willen. Er hatte erkannt, was er wünschte; das Ende der Schmerzen; und er wusste, wo er dies erreichen konnte. Er bedauerte es nur, weil es auch Fennhírs Ende sein würde; noch dazu ein so völlig unnötiges. Ja, wie viel war unnötig gewesen. Auch seine Art zu sterben empfand er als nicht angebracht.

...Noch bist du nicht tot, und wenn es in meiner Macht liegt, werde ich das verhindern...!

Er hatte keine Frau, keine Familie; eigentlich niemanden, der Verwandtschaft mit ihm aufweisen konnte. Er war allein, er brauchte nicht zurückkehren. Wozu? Aber Fennhír hatte Aeloth, diese bezaubernde Elbenfrau mit ihrem nachtschattenfarbigen Haar. Fennhír hatte einmal eine ganze Nacht damit verbracht, ihm zu schildern, wie es war. Den Morgen darauf hatte er mit Spekulationen darüber verbracht, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, und den darauf folgenden Tag, wie es wohl roch. Denn er hatte es noch nicht gewagt, so nah an diese unglaubliche Elbenfrau zu treten. Ab und zu hatte der Noldor neckend nachgefragt, ob Fennhír sich sicher sei, und sein Freund wurde einfach nicht müde, durch endlose Litaneien diese Frage noch einmal und noch einmal und noch einmal zu beantworten. Donnfindel hatte ihm nur zugehört und mit gemischten Gefühlen geschwiegen. So glücklich hatte er Fennhír selten gesehen. Und auch Aeloth schien lebendiger, als Fennhír in Imladris weilte. Sie gaben sich gegenseitig alles, was sie brauchten. Die wenige Nahrung, die sie zu sich nahmen, wurde, wenn sie vereint waren, zu etwas, auf das sie gänzlich verzichten konnten; gerade so, wie Pflanzen auf Licht verzichten konnten, wenn der Schnee sich über sie legte.

„Bitte, wartet ...einen kleinen Augenblick", bat Fennhír außer atemlos. Nur sehr widerstrebend gestattete Elrond diese Pause. Er verbot es ihnen allerdings, sich nieder zulassen.

Jetzt war Aeloth nicht bei ihm. Er hörte nur ihre Stimme, aber anscheinend war das für ein liebendes Herz nicht genug. Nur ganz kurz fragte er sich, was mit Aeloth passieren würde, wenn Fennhír nicht zu ihr zurückkehren würde. Sie würde wie eine Rose im Winter sein: wunderschön doch tot.´

„Fennhír?"

„Ja, ... was kann ich...für dich tun?"keuchte Fennhír.

„Weißt du noch wie Aeloths Haar aussieht?"

„Natürlich...wieso sollte...ich das vergessen."

„Beschreibe es mir!"bat Donnfindel. Er fragte nicht ohne Grund.

„Das ist ein schlechter Zeitpunkt...Könnte ich das nicht auf später verschieben?"

„Nein, beschreibe es mir jetzt, bitte..."

Fennhír schüttelte den Kopf. So eine Frage zu so einem Zeitpunkt konnte nur diesem einen Elben einfallen. Er musste schmunzeln, weil auch er sich an die Tage erinnerte, an denen er Donnfindel mit der Beschreibung Aeloths Haar zu Tode gelangweilt hatte.

„Es ist... es hat die Farbe von...es ist wie..."Fennhír stockte und erschrak. ‚Welche Haarfarbe hatte Aeloth. Sie war eine Noldor... aber war ihre Haarfarbe dadurch zwangsläufig dunkel? Hatte es nicht da auch Ausnahmen gegeben? War sie eine? Wie sah sie aus?' fragte er sich verzweifelt.

Fennhír versuchte, sich ihre Gestalt ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Jedoch was da vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchte, war gerade einmal mit Mühe und Not als Elbenfrau zu erkennen.

Auf einmal hörte Fennhír Donnfindel, wie er mit genießerischer Stimme erzählte: „Ihre Haare sind wie ein Reigen aus angenehmer Dunkelheit. Wenn sie geht, bewegt es sich leicht zu ihren zarten Schritten, die kaum den Boden berühren. Wenn sie aus dem Schatten tritt, zeigt sich für einen kurzen Augenblick ein goldbrauner Glanz darauf, und die Sonne scheint sie fast mit ihrem eigenen Licht zu krönen; Licht, das doch so finster im Gegensatz zu ihrem Lächeln und dem Leuchten ihrer Augen wirkt. Kannst du dich nicht mehr an den Blick erinnern, mit dem sie dich betrachtet? Dieser Blick, der so anders ist als der anderer Frauen? Mit dem sie dich jedes Mal in ihre helle Seele schauen lässt und dich geblendet und versengt zurück lässt? Mit welchem sie dir immer wieder aufs Neue verspricht, dass nichts euch trennen kann? Und du trotz dem Schmerz, sie eines Tages vielleicht zu verlieren, dich immer wieder jeden Tag, freudig an sie bindest und Eintritt in ihr Leben verlangst, damit sie dich wieder mit ihrer Reinheit versengen kann."

Fennhír quälte sich weiter und hörte zu. Er hörte zu, wie Donnfindel Aeloth beschrieb, und langsam sah er sie wieder, so wie sie war und wie sie immer sein würde. Er konnte sie fast riechen; fast fühlen, wie ihre Hand zärtlich über seine Stirn glitt. Und mit jedem Stück, das sich zu seinen so lückenhaften Erinnerungen dazu gesellte, kam auch Stückchen Kraft zurück. Als Donnfindel aufgehört hatte, schloss Fennhír seine Augen und seufzte: "Ich sehne mich nach Aeloth."Und aus seiner Stimme sprach das ganze Bedauern, nicht bei ihr sein zu können.

...Das weiß ich. Dein Sehnen hat bald ein Ende. Sieh...

Fennhír hob den Kopf und starrte fassungslos auf eine Wand aus samtiger Schwärze. Jedoch war es nicht jene, die den Weg beendete; es war das Gegenstück. An ihr hingen die Sterne wie Juwelen aufgereiht und sangen förmlich von kühlem Wind unter klarem Himmel, von Späßen mit Freunden, Musizieren und Dichten, vom Ausreiten und Bogenschießen.

Fasziniert streckte Fennhír seine Hand nach einem Stern aus, der ihm in die Augen funkelte. Seine Hand glitt ohne Widerstand durch die Dunkelheit, konnte jedoch das helle Leuchten nicht erfassen. Genauso gut hätte er in einer wolkenlosen Nacht, auf dem Rücken liegend, versuchen können, mit dieser einfachen Geste einen Stern vom Himmel zu holen. Sie waren am Ziel - endlich! Wie lange waren sie doch gewandert.

Als Fennhír an diesen unendlich langen Weg und an die furchtbare Einsamkeit, aus der Aeloth ihn gerettet hatte, zurückdachte, war er einfach nur dankbar. Er hatte fast vergessen, was ihm am wichtigsten war; wichtiger als alles. Und jetzt; nur einen einzigen Schritt mit der lebendigen Erinnerung an diejenige, für die er ausnahmslos alles tun würde - was auch immer sie verlangen würde - entfernt; war er sich sicher: „Ich könnte niemals ohne sie sein..."

Donnfindel antwortete nur: "Ja, ich weiß... wie du dich fühlst. Ich weiß es."Und senkte traurig den Blick. Fennhír merkte auf, als er das Bedauern in der Stimme seines Freundes hörte und er begriff!

Und dann geschah etwas, was nur einer der drei von Anfang an gefürchtet hatte: die Ketten brachen...und Donnfindel fiel von Fennhírs Rücken.

Zitaboril: Es tut mir Leid das dich das fertig macht Aber es freut mich doch sehr das du da so drin bist.

Tja die Sache mit dem Zeitstrom hat mich einigen Schweiß gekostet. Aber anscheinend hat es sich gelohnt. Ja, Elrond wird noch seine liebe Mühe haben, ehrlich der Mann hat einige Sympathiepunkte bei mir.

Lacrima: NOLDORRRR, nicht Noldro!!!! Das macht sie mit Absicht Ganz bestimmt. Und nein, sie stehen nicht ewig da. Ich weiß, ich weiß, seuftz ich sollte wirklich mal ein bissel häufiger Updaten ï


	9. Höre

**Sarah0683: **Ich freu mich IMMER wenn sich jemand outet. Vor allem da das letzte Kapitel so spärlich gewürdigt wurde. !seuftz!

* * *

Ja, die Ketten brechen, denn nicht einmal der Herr Elrond vermag es, eine Seele die sich so sehr nach Frieden sehnt, zu halten.

Und wieder wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der Elben zu ihrem Herrn gelenkt. Elrond hob leicht den Kopf in den Nacken und Maladuial sah, wie der Elb seine Konzentration noch zu steigern versuchte.

Schweißperlen traten auf dessen Stirn, und die Anwesenden hörten das leise Geräusch von knirschenden Zähnen. Tiefste Konzentration begleitete jeden von Elronds Atemzügen, die für die Anwesenden zu unregelmäßig kamen. Maladuial erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position und trat hinter seinen Herrn. Besorgt berührte er die Stelle an dessen Hals, an der das Leben ganz besonders deutlich zu spüren war. Er schrak fast zurück, als er den rasenden Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern spürte. Jedoch konnte er sich noch rechtzeitig daran erinnern, dass Aeloth anwesend war. Sie streichelte nach wie vor zärtlich über die Stirn ihres Geliebten, aber sie beobachtete ihn dennoch sehr genau. Auch sie hat begriffen, dass es nicht gut steht´, stellte er, nachdem er seine Hand auf Elronds Schulter hatte sinken lassen, fest. Besorgt lauschte er dessen Atem; auch Fennhírs ging schwerer; und Donnfindel? Maladuial sah zu ihm herüber. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich; und wieder hob und senkte sie sich - langsam aber regelmäßiger. Er wandte den Kopf wieder zu Elrond und sah entsetzt, wie er in diesem Augenblick langsam seine Zähne entblößte und seine Augen schloss. Und genau wie bei Donnfindel folgte auch bei ihm kein erneutes Einatmen. Gebannt beobachteten die Elben, was weiter geschah. Maladuial zählte in Gedanken die Herzschläge mit und hoffte, bei jedem Trommeln seines Herzens auf den erlösenden Atemzug. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und die andern Elben mit strengem Blick zum Verharren, auch wenn es ihm selbst schwer genug fiel, nichts zu tun und abzuwarten. Er zählte weiter und näherte sich langsam aber unaufhaltsam den Zahlen, bei denen Elrond ihm beigebracht hatte, dass derjenige, der leben wollte, atmen musste! Er hatte nicht vor, seinen Herrn sterben zu lassen; auch wenn es auf die Kosten zweier Freunde ging. Genug Zeit ist verstrichen; ich kann nicht länger warten. Jetzt ist Zeit zum Handeln! ´ Er trat näher an Elrond heran, bereit, ihn; falls möglich; aus der Dunkelheit zu befreien, die ihn so gefangen nahm.

Donnfindel lag rücklings auf dem Boden. Erst jetzt sah Fennhír, der sich noch immer an seinem Herrn festhielt, die Wunde, die auch in dieser Welt Gestalt angenommen hatte, und das Blut, welches die Kleidung seines Freundes durchtränkte und ihn wie ein geschlachtetes Tier aussehen ließ; ebenso den wissenden Blick - wissend um die Augen einer Frau, deren Berührungen er niemals spüren würde.

Er war fassungslos. "Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt?"stieß er dann schließlich doch hervor Fennhír.

„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Dass ich Neid auf dein Glück empfinde?"antwortete Donnfindel mit Blick in den sturmschwangeren Himmel. „Dass ich wünschte, es wäre anders? Das wäre schlicht gelogen, denn ich würde niemals etwas neiden, was Aeloth glücklich macht. Ich würde nie wollen, dass sich etwas ändert. DU bist derjenige der sie strahlen lässt, nicht ich. Ich bin es nicht... und jetzt geh! Auf mich warten andere. Und wehe dir, ich erfahre irgendwann, dass du sie enttäuscht hast. Bei Elbereths Sternen! Wenn es einen Weg zurückgibt, werde ich ihn zu finden wissen."

Fennhír starrte nur weiter auf Donnfindel. Er rührte sich auch nicht, als sich dieser qualvoll erhob. Tausend Gedanken durchzogen seinen Geist. Erst als Donnfindel ihnen den Rücken kehrte und einen erschreckend mühelosen Schritt zurück in Namos Arme machte, reagierte Fennhír endlich: "Warte!"Er wollte Donnfindel folgen, doch Elrond hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff an Ort und Stelle und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

...Fennhír, du kannst nicht mehr folgen. Zumindest nicht ohne zu bleiben...

„Was ist denn noch? Ich dachte, es wäre alles geklärt. Ich habe keine Geduld mehr; so lass mich doch endlich ziehen."

„Nein, bitte komm zurück."Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Argument, das er vorbringen konnte. „Du wirst doch jetzt nicht aufgeben wollen, nicht war? Nicht so nah am Ziel. Es gibt doch so vieles, was du nicht gesehen hast. Glaubst du nicht, dass es noch andere Elbenfrauen gibt, die du lieben lernen könntest?"Im gleichen Moment, daer dies ausgesprochen hatte, bemerkte er den Fehler.

Donnfindel liebte nicht irgendeine; Donnfindel liebte seine!

Verbitterte ging dieser zwei schmerzhafte Schritte weiter. Er hatte genug gehört.

„Leb wohl, Fennhír. Danke, dass du mich begleitet hast."Und das war ehrlich gemeint.

Fennhír sah zu Elrond; hoffend, dass ihm irgendetwas einfiel, was Donnfindels Meinung ändern könnte. So durfte es nicht enden! Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

...Lass ihn ziehen...

Atemloses Schweigen herrschte, als Maladuial zitternd seine Hände auf Elronds Nacken legte. Als der Herr von Imladris plötzlich wieder tief Luft holte und sich sichtlich entspannte, ging ein erleichtertes Aufatmen durch die Reihen der Wartenden. Auch Maladuial gestattete sich, kurz die Augen zu schließen und im Stillen allen guten Mächten zu danken, die er benennen konnte. Sein Herr hatte alleine zurück gefunden; dafür war er mehr als nur dankbar, denn wenn ihn jemand gefragt hätte, so wäre er doch sehr im Zweifel gewesen, ob er die Kraft gehabt hätte, das zu vollbringen, woran sein Herr und Mentor gescheitert war. Er umrundete Elrond und betrachtete eingehend sein Gesicht. Erschöpfung war in seinen nun wieder offenen Augen zu lesen - und Trauer. Er brauchte nicht zur Lagerstatt Donnfindels zu sehen, um den Grund für diese Trauer zu erfahren, denn Fennhír weinte zwei Tränen in stummer Qual über den Verlust seines Freundes.

Ergeben senkte Fennhír den Kopf, und als er es schaffte, ihn wieder tränenschwer zu heben, sah er seinen Freund; ähnlich wie seinen Herrn. Ein inneres Leuchten erhellte auch ihn, jedoch schien dieses Licht langsam zu verblassen - wie eine Kerze, der das Wachs nicht mehr genügend Nahrung bieten kann. Leise und bedauernd flüsterte Fennhír: "Lebe wohl, Donnfindel. Ich werde dich nie vergessen..."undbevor er sich abwandte fügte er hinzu, "Aeloth wird dich auch vermissen", er flüsterte diese Worte eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst. So unglaublich nah sind wir dem Ziel gekommen. Und jetzt muss ich es doch alleine durchschreiten...´

Fennhír schloss seine Augen. Elrond machte sich bereit, mit Fennhír eben jene samtige Schwärze zu durchdringen, um wieder in das Leben aufzusteigen, als sie beide hinter sich die hoffnungsschwere Frage hörten.

„Tut sie das wirklich?"

Fennhírs Kopf schnellte in die Höhe. Und etwas, was er schon tot geglaubt hatte, regte sich in ihm; erwünscht und herbeigesehnt, verehrt wie ein Regentropfen in der Wüste.

Hatte er wirklich Hoffnung in der Stimme seines Freundes gehört? Hoffen auf was? Donnfindel musste wissen, dass Aeloth ihn nie erhören würde. Sie hatte nur ein Herz, und das hatte sie ihm bereits geschenkt.

Fennhír drehte sich zu Donnfindel. Seine Augen spiegelten Sehnsucht und tiefstes Bedauern wieder. Scheinbar vergessen war aller durchlittener Schmerz, denn nichts war mehr davon zu sehen. Anscheinend war ein Leben an ihrer Seite und neben Fennhír besser als eine Ewigkeit ohne sie.

Ohne Antwort auf seine schon fast schüchterne Frage wandte sich Fennhír aus den Armen Elronds. Jetzt war Zeit zum Handeln und nicht zum Erklären. Und er brauchte dieses Mal all die Schnelligkeit seiner Rasse. Fennhír schnellte zu Donnfindel vor, packte ihn am Arm, während er selbst buchstäblich mit den Fingerspitzen seiner anderen Hand immer noch Elronds ausgestreckte Arme berührte. Dieser fragte sich im selben Moment stumm, ob Fennhír sich nun doch noch entschieden hatte, seinen Freund zu begleiten, bis er erkannte, was dieser vorhatte. Und im selben Augenblick, als Fennhír Donnfindels Arm fest umschloss, und dieser ihn erleichtert anlächelte, legte der Herr von Imladris all seine Kraft körperlicher, geistiger und seelischer Natur in sein Handeln und zog beide zurück in seine Arme, um mit ihnen den aufgleißenden Sternenhimmel zu durchstoßen; zurück ins Licht der Abendsonne von Imladris.

tbc...

Ich hoffe sehr das diesesmal mehr Leute Reviewen. Es ist ziemlich deprimierend wenn man nicht einmal weiß ob die Geschichte gelesen wird. Bitte seid doch so lieb und macht mir eine Freude, denn Feedback ist das was uns Autoren am meisten belohnt. Ein paar sind ja auch ganz brav ;-)


	10. Höre auf dein Herz

So hier ist das letzte Kapitel. Das allerletzte vom Regentropfen. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen meine erste wirklich allein geschriebene Geschichte zu Lesen. Sie ist etwas älter, schon gut eineinhalb Jahre und in der Zwischenzeit verändert man sich natürlich. Ebenso wie man seine Art zu schreiben verändert. So dürfte diese Geschichte wohl anders aussehen wenn ich sie heute noch einmal schreiben würde.

**Höre auf dein Herz**

Maladuial hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, einen Freund zu Grabe tragen zu müssen, als er völlig überraschend von dem Elben an Donnfindels Lager gerufen wurde. Schon als er sich umdrehte, bemerkte er die Veränderung an dessen Leib. Das Licht der Sonne war nicht das einzige, was ihm Farbe gab und, ihn lebendiger aussehen ließ, als er im Moment wohl war. Noch bevor er sich selbst die Frage stellen konnte, was es mit dieser Veränderung auf sich hatte, durchbrach ein leiser Aufschrei von Aeloth die Stille. Sehr zur Freude aller blinzelte Fennhír ein paar Mal, so als hätte er während den ganzen Stunden, die Aeloth nun schon an seiner Seite verbrachtund um sein Leben gebangt hatte, nichts anderes getan, als selig zu schlafen. Seine Frau kniete wie versteinert neben dem Bett. Schließlich wagte sie es, den Namen ihres Geliebten zu hauchen. Fassungslose Freude klang deutlich in ihrer leisen Stimme mit und brachte Fennhír dazu, seinen Kopf ihr entgegen zu drehen. Ein seliges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er ihr zuflüsterte: "Ich habe dich gehört." Ihre leise Antwort ging jedoch in einem weiteren überraschenden Laut unter. Donnfindel tat einen Atemzug; tief und sehr schmerzhaft. Schon dieser eine trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn, genauso wie diejenigen die folgten. Maladuial sah zu Elrond; dieser zog gerade seine Hände wieder zu sich. Auch er hatte den Weg zurück gefunden. Stolz und Bewunderung für die gerade vollendete Tat spiegelte sich deutlich auf den Gesichtern aller Anwesenden wieder. Jedoch konnte auch die Verehrung und Dankbarkeit von allen nicht verhindern, dass die Anstrengung ihren Tribut einforderte. Elrond begann von der Bettkante zu gleiten. Die Elben waren sofort bei ihm und fingen ihn auf, bevor ihr Herr die Zeit hatte, diese Bewegung weiter auszuführen.

Maladuial war praktisch sofort an seiner Seite. Er schalt sich selbst einen Einfallspinsel, dass er nicht an Elronds Seite geblieben war, obwohler doch wusste; vermutlich als einziger von allen; wie sehr die Kräfte seines Herrn aufgezehrt worden waren. Er hielt ihn fest und wartete, bis er sich sicher war, dass sein Herr zumindest alleine sitzen konnte. Anschließend entließ er fast alle Anwesenden bis auf Aeloth und zwei seiner Heiler, die sich weiterhin um Donnfindels und Fennhírs Wohl kümmern sollten. Er selbst nahm ebenfalls die Hilfe von einem der anderen Elben in Anspruch. Er sollte mit ihm Elrond in sein Gemach bringen. Die beiden legten sich jeweils einen seiner Arme um den Nacken und brachten ihn; mehr tragend, als dass ihr Herr selbst in der Lage war zu laufen; so aus diesen Räumlichkeiten. Vor der Türe wurden sie bereits von einer kleinen wartenden Gruppe erwartet: Aeloths Freunde und Verwandte waren immer noch anwesend, bereit sich um die Aufgaben zu kümmern, die man ihnen erteilen könnte. Und auch Elronds Berater waren unter den Wartenden. Erleichterung und die letzten Spuren von Stundenlanger Sorge zeichneten sich in ihren Augen ab; ebenso in den Augen von Elronds Kindern: Als sie ihren Vater, zwar über die maßen erschöpft aber zufrieden, ihnen entgegen schauen sahen, konnte Maladuial fast den Stein der Erleichterung hören, der von ihnen und den Beratern Elronds fiel. Im Stillen beschloss er, ihnen erst sehr viel später mitzuteilen, wie weit sich ihr Vater, Freund und Herr wirklich vorgewagt hatte. Er bat Erestor, die Stelle seines Heilers einzunehmen, und schickte diesen schon mit den Kindern voraus, Elronds Gemach herzurichten. Auf diese Weise hatten sie etwas, was sie von ihrem Vater, der zwischen ihnen hing, ablenken würde. „Wir bringen Euch in euer Zimmer; dort könnt ihr dann ruhen", beeilte er sich zu versichern, nachdem er Elronds fragend Blick bemerkte, als Maladuial begann, ihn in sein Gemach zu bringen. Dieser nickte kaum merklich.

Er war froh, dass er jemand hatte, der ihn stützte, wohingegen doch selbst das Heben seines Kopfes ihn fast überforderte. Maladuial und Erestor brachten ihn auf dem allerkürzesten Weg in sein Gemach. Erleichtert stellte Elrond fest, dass er sich um nichts mehr kümmern musste. Maladuial übernahm diese Aufgabe für ihn. Er zweifelte sehr daran, dass er selbst noch Anweisungen gleich welcher Art geben konnte. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass in seinem Gemach sowohl frische Kleidung als auch eine Karaffe sowie auch ein wenig zu Essen bereit stand. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so erschöpft ein Krankenlager verließ, dennoch erschreckte es Elrond, dass er überhaupt nichts von dem Gang in sein Gemach bemerkt hatte. Er musste wohl weggenickt sein; nur für eine kleine Weile. Seine beiden Träger brachten ihn vor sein Schlaflager. Und nur Erestors festem Griff war es zu verdanken, dass er sich nicht darauf fallen lassen konnte.

Elrond hörte, wie sich seine Kinder nach seinem Befinden erkundigten und wie Maladuial statt ihm selbst die Antwort gab. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die kühle Hand, die sich auf seine Wange gelegt hatte, bemerkte, und diese ihn, nachdem er eine Reaktion zeigte, kurz streichelte. Wie von weiter Ferne hörte er die mühsam beherrschte Stimme Elladans, die diese Hand wieder von ihm rief. Irgendwie brachte er es fertig zu sagen: „Ich bin nicht zu Schaden gekommen. Ich bin nur furchtbar müde. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Arwen." Seine Stimme klang nicht nur in seinen Ohren dünn. Elrond sah seine Kinder entschuldigend an. Nur zu gern würde er ihnen besser bestätigen, dass ihm nichts fehlte. Jedoch wagte er es nicht. Zu groß würde diese Anstrengung sein, und er wollte verhindern, vor ihren Augen zusammen zu brechen. Das würde seine Worte nur Lügen strafen. Arwen versuchte zu lächeln, als sie von ihren Brüdern in die Mitte genommen wurde und sie den Raum verließen. Elrond sah ihnen hinterher und bemerkte dabei, wie Faelon ihnen wie ein Schatten folgte. Auch dafür war also gesorgt. Er würde sich ihrer annehmen. Erleichtert dankte er gedanklich diesem Elben dafür. Er wollte nur noch eines: schlafen - einen langen möglichst traumlosen Schlaf. Und dank derjenigen, die mit ihm lebten, würde dieser auch sehr sorglos werden. Er spürte mehr, als dass er sah, wie ihm führsorgliche Hände die Schärpe, die seine Kleidung zusammen hielt, lösten und wie man ihm aus seinen Gewändern half. Er war weit jenseits davon, etwas anders zu tun außer zu stehen. Und selbst das schaffte er nur noch mit Hilfe. Hände, die vor wenigen Stunden noch mit Blut besudelt waren, wuschen ihm jetzt den gröbsten Schweiß von seinem Körper. Das warme Wasser erfrischte ihn; half ein wenig, die Anstrengung zu verscheuchen, sodass Stehen nicht mehr an Unmöglichkeit grenzte. Neue Kleidung legte sich schließlich um seine Schultern und wurde sorgsam geschlossen. Und als der Herr von Imladris müde auf sein Lager sinken durfte, hatte der Schlaf ihn schon nach einem Atemzug fest in seinen Händen.

Nachdem er seinen Herrn versorgt und letzte Anweisungen erteilt hatte, kehrte Maladuial zu Donnfindel und Fennhír zurück. Sehr zu seiner Überraschung war Fennhír wach. Er streichelte versonnen seine neben ihm schlafende Frau. Donnfindel war nicht wach. Und wenn das Schicksal gnädig war, würde er es auch in den kommenden Tagen nicht sein. Maladuial setzte sich neben Fennhír: "Wie geht es Euch?" fragte er ihn leise.

„Ich bin müde", lautete die knappe Antwort. Der Heiler lächelte ihn an: „Dann schlaft. Oder wollt Ihr etwas, damit Ihr leichter dem Wachsein entfliehen könnt?"

Fennhír dachte einen Augenblick nach, schüttete dann aber den Kopf. Er sah zu seinem Freund und fragte unsicher: „Er wird leben?"

„Ja, das wird er, dank Euch!"

„…Ich kann mich an fast alles, was geschehen ist, erinnern. Wird er es denn auch noch wissen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich denke aber, dass dies nicht der Fall sein wird…Wollt Ihr es ihm Erzählen?"

„Ich würde ihm nichts sagen, was er nicht schon weiß." Fennhír ließ seine Augen wieder zur Decke wandern.

„Warum stellt sich dann für Euch die Frage, wenn es nicht von belang ist, ob er die Geschehnisse von Euch erfährt?"

„Ich würde gerne erfahren, ob das, was er mir an diesem…Ort… mitteilte, der Wahrheit entsprach."

Maladuial wurde nachdenklich. Er wusste nicht, was vorgefallen war, aber über ein Sache war er sich im Klaren: „Fennhír, Ich weiß nicht, was er Euch sagte. Aber eines darf ich Euch mitteilen; er sprach nicht mit den Lippen. Er sprach mit dem Herzen! Und das Herz kann nicht Lügen – ganz egal wo es spricht."

Fennhír sah den Heiler lange schweigend an. Vor seinem Geist sah und hörte er noch einmal jedes Wort und jede Geste Donnfindels. Schließlich nickt er langsam. Und dabei schwor er sich, nie wieder ein böses Wort über die Menschen zu verlieren, die manchmal so langsam das offensichtliche feststellten. Er war nicht schneller als sie.

Dankbar sah er den Heiler an und während dieser den Raum verließ zog Fennhír seine Frau ein wenig mehr in seine Arme und genoss ganz einfach sie zu spüren; mit all seinen Sinnen.

Lacrima: rotwerd danke für das Rettungsangebot. Du weißt doch, meine Helden brauchen dieses Angebot am laufenden Band

Sarah: Dir sei verziehen Bin ja auch nicht besser. Liegt an den ewig langen Pausen dazwischen schäm

Tja, die Ketten sind symbolisch. Wenn alles Hoffnung stirb was soll denn dann noch halten? So geht's dem einen oder anderem im Leben. Reich ist, wer dann Freunde hat.

Und das man sich IMMER in die falschen verliebt ist auch kein Thema seit Gestern. Bei solchen Gelegenheiten sind schon so viele wunderbare Freundschaften zerbrochen.

Für Maladuil (Mal-aduial ) war das ne ganz schwierige Entscheidung. Und ich glaube er ist bis zum Ende aller Tage dankbar das Elrond sich alleine gefangen hat. Wer bringt schon gerne Freunde um :S

-Und glaubt Donnfindel wirklich, Aeloth würde ihn nicht vermissen, nur weil sie ihn nicht liebt! Hat er schon mal etwas von dem begriff Freundschaft gehört?

Tja, wie so oft im Leben hängt alles vom eigenen Standpunkt ab. Und der eigene Standpunkt neigt dazu die Situation Dunkler darzustellen als sie ist. Manchmal sehr viel Dunkler 


End file.
